El abrazo de la noche
by sumaru100
Summary: Robin, una artista de Nueva Orleans que siente una gran atraccion por todo lo Celtico, descubre que tiene raices Celtas y recuerda pequeños fragmentos de una vida que puede ser "pasada". Pero cuando conoce a Zoro, un cazador oscuro de origen celta, podra descubrir que significan en relidad sus recuerdos? encontrara algo mas que la verdad? Lean pls! Autora: Sherrilyn Kenyon
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour! Me extrañaron?! (por hipocresía aunque sea, digan que si ;_;)**

**Pues ya estoy aquí (un poco tarde) con este nuevo libro de mi siempre #1 Escritora Sherrilyn Kenyon *3***

**Espero que disfruten este libro tanto como yo disfrute TOOOOODAAA la saga.**

**Sobre las actualizaciones, no tengo días específicos, ya que dependerá de cuanta tarea tenga y esas cosas (maldita escuela!), pero les aseguro que los terminare TODOS (si suena asi como que, uuuuuffffffffffff), asi que en mis ratitos libros avanzare lo mas que pueda…**

**Comencemos! :3**

Prólogo

_Glionnan 558 a.d._

Los fuegos rugientes del pueblo ardían a gran altura en la noche, lamiendo el cielo oscuro como serpientes enroscándose a través del terciopelo negro. El humo flotó en el aire a través de la oscuridad brumosa, acre con el perfume de muerte y venganza.

La vista y el olor deberían traer alegría para Zoro.

No lo hizo.

Nada le traería alegría otra vez. Nada.

La amarga agonía que fluía dentro de él lo dejaba incapacitado. Debilitado. Era más de lo que podía soportar y ese pensamiento era casi suficiente como para hacerle reír.

O maldecir.

Aye, él maldijo desde el intolerable peso de su dolor.

Uno por uno, él había perdido a cada ser humano en la tierra que alguna vez había significado algo para él.

Todos ellos.

A los siete años, se había quedado huérfano y con la pesada responsabilidad de cuidar a su hermana recién nacida. Sin un lugar a donde ir e incapaz de alimentarla, había regresado al clan que una vez había sido liderado por su madre.

Un clan que había desterrado a sus padres antes de su nacimiento.

Su tío había estado en su primer año como rey cuando Zoro ingresó a la fuerza en su gran salón. A regañadientes el rey lo había aceptado a él y a Ceara, pero su clan nunca lo había hecho.

No, hasta que Zoro los forzó a ello.

Ellos no respetaban su ascendencia, pero Zoro les había hecho respetar su espada y temperamento. Respetar su voluntad para mutilar o matar violentamente a cualquiera que lo insultara.

Cuando alcanzó su edad viril, nadie se atrevía a desafiarlo para burlarse de su nacimiento o impugnar el recuerdo de su madre o su honor.

Había crecido dentro de las tropas de guerreros y había aprendido todo lo que podía acerca de armas, peleas, y liderazgo.

Al final, había sido unánimemente votado como el sucesor de su tío por las mismas personas que una vez se habían burlado de él.

Como el heredero, Zoro había permanecido al lado derecho de su tío, protegiéndolo implacablemente hasta que una emboscada enemiga los había cogido desprevenidos.

Herido y agonizando, Zoro había sostenido en sus brazos a su tío Idiag mientras moría de sus heridas.

–Cuida a mi esposa y a Ceara, chico –su tío murmuró antes de morir–. No me hagas lamentar el haberte aceptado.

Zoro lo prometió. Pero unos pocos meses más tarde, encontró a su tía violada y asesinada por sus enemigos. El cuerpo profanado y dejado como presa para los animales.

Menos de un año después, él acunaría contra su pecho a su preciosa esposa, Nynia, mientras ella exhalaba su último aliento dejándolo totalmente solo, despojado de su tierno y reconfortante contacto.

Ella había sido su mundo. Su corazón.

Su alma.

Sin ella, él ya no tenía deseos de vivir.

Con su espíritu tan quebrado como su corazón, había colocado a su hijo nacido muerto en los brazos sin vida de ella y los había sepultado a los dos juntos al lado del lago donde él y Nynia habían jugado cuando niños.

Luego, había hecho como le enseñaran su madre y su tío. Había sobrevivido para dirigir a su clan.

Dejando a un lado su amargura, había vivido sólo para el bienestar del clan.

Como un cacique, había derramado bastante sangre como para llenar el mar rugiente y había recibido incontables heridas en su carne por su gente. Condujo a su clan hacia la gloria en contra de todos los clanes del centro y del norte que habían tratado de conquistarlos. Con casi toda su familia muerta, le había dado a su clan todo lo que tenía. Su lealtad. Su amor.

Él aun les había ofrecido su vida para protegerlos de los dioses.

Y en un latido, los miembros del clan habían tomado lo último en la tierra que había amado. Ceara.

Su apreciada hermana pequeña por la que él había jurado a su madre, padre, y tío que la protegería a cualquier precio. Ceara con dorados cabellos y risueños ojos ámbar. Tan joven. Tan amable y confiada.

Para satisfacer la ambición egoísta de uno, su clan la había matado violentamente ante sus ojos mientras él yacía atado, incapacitado para detenerlos.

Ella había muerto llamándole para que la ayudara.

Sus gritos horrorizados todavía sonaban en sus oídos.

Después de la ejecución, el clan se había vuelto contra él y le había quitado la existencia igualmente. Pero la muerte a Zoro no le había aliviado. Él había sentido sólo culpa. Culpa y la necesidad para enmendar los agravios hechos contra su familia.

Esa necesidad vengativa había transcendido todo, aún la muerte misma.

–¡Que los dioses los condenen a todos ustedes! –Zoro atronó a la ardiente aldea.

–Los dioses no nos condenan, nos condenamos nosotros mismos con nuestras palabras y acciones.

Zoro dio la vuelta abruptamente a la voz detrás de él para ver a un hombre vestido todo de negro. Llegando a la pequeña subida, este hombre era diferente a cualquiera que él hubiera visto antes.

El viento de la noche formaba remolinos alrededor de la figura, ondulando la capa tejida mientras caminaba con una gran vara retorcida de guerrero, sostenida en su mano izquierda. La oscura y antigua madera de roble tenía tallados símbolos y la parte superior estaba decorada con plumas sostenidas por un cordón de cuero.

La luz de la luna bailaba sobre el cabello negro que llevaba peinado en tres largas trenzas.

Sus ojos plateados y brillantes parecían cambiar como una misteriosa niebla. Esos ojos encendidos eran extraños y escalofriantes.

Parado tenía la medida de un gigante. Zoro nunca antes había tenido que levantar la mirada ante nadie y este extraño tenía la altura de una montaña. No fue hasta que el hombre se acercó, que Zoro se percató que era sólo unos centímetros más alto y no tan mayor como al principio le pareció. Ciertamente, su estilo era el de un joven que estaba en el precioso umbral entre la adolescencia y la madurez.

Hasta que uno lo veía más de cerca. Allí, en los ojos del desconocido, yacía la sabiduría de los años.

Éste no era un muchacho, era un guerrero que había peleado duro y había visto demasiado.

–¿Quién es usted? –preguntó Zoro.

–Soy Acheron Parthenopaeus –dijo con acento extraño pero perfectamente en la lengua céltica natal de Zoro– Fui enviado por Artemisa para entrenarte para tu vida nueva.

La Diosa griega había dicho a Zoro que esperara a este hombre que había vagado por la tierra desde tiempos inmemoriales.

–¿Y qué me enseñará usted a mí, hechicero?

–Te enseñaré a matar violentamente a los Daimons que cazan en la humanidad desventurada. Te enseñaré a esconderte durante el día a fin de que los rayos del sol no te maten. Te mostraré como hablar sin revelar tus colmillos a los hombres y todo lo demás que necesites saber para sobrevivir.

Zoro rió amargamente mientras un dolor cegador lo atravesaba otra vez. Estaba tan adolorido y herido que escasamente podía respirar. Todo lo que quería era paz.

Su familia.

Y ellos ya se habían ido.

Sin ellos, él ya no tenía deseos de sobrevivir. No, él no podía vivir con este peso en el corazón. Miró a Acheron.

–Dígame, Hechicero, hay algún hechizo que pueda terminar con la agonía de esta maldición.

Acheron le lanzó una mirada dura.

–Sí, Celta. Yo te mostraré como enterrar el dolor tan profundamente que no te molestará nunca más, pero ten en cuenta que nada es dado libremente y ninguna cosa dura para siempre. Un día algo vendrá para hacerte sentir otra vez y con ello vendrá todo el dolor del tiempo sobre ti. Todo lo que has escondido saldrá y no sólo podría destruirte, sino a cualquiera cerca de ti.

Zoro ignoró esa última parte. Todo lo que quería por ahora era un día en donde su corazón no estuviera quebrado. Un momento libre de su tormento. Estaba dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio por eso.

–¿Está seguro que no sentiré nada?

Acheron asintió.

–Te lo puedo enseñar sólo si me escuchas.

–Entonces enséñeme bien, Hechicero... Enséñeme bien.

Aye: algo asi como "si" XD

**Por lo mientras, aquí esta la primera parte n.n**

**Y aviso que un kector me dio la sugerencia de que como adaptare los demás libros y los personajes aparecen en mas de uno solo, cambiare SOLO el nombre de los principales (zoro y robin), espero y no haya algún problema..**

**Chaito!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOOOOOLA DE NUEVOOOO!**

**Pues, hoy no tuve tarea asi que… me puse a adaptar :3**

**Emmmm… go! XD**

Capítulo 1

_En la actualidad - New Orleans_

–Tú sabes, Zoro, matar un alma absorbida por Daimon sin una buena pelea es como sexo sin copular. Una pérdida de total tiempo y completamente in... satisfactoria.

Zoro gruñó ante las palabras de Wulf mientras se sentaba en una mesa de la esquina del Café Du Monde, en espera del regreso de la camarera con su café negro de achicoria y beignets. Él tenía una antigua moneda sajona en su mano izquierda la cual hacía rodar entre sus dedos mientras escudriñaba la calle oscura delante de él y vigilaba a turistas y locales moverse errática y ligeramente.

Habiendo desterrado la mayor parte de sus emociones mil quinientos años atrás, Zoro sólo se permitía disfrutar de tres alegrías: mujeres fáciles, café de achicoria y llamadas telefónicas con Wulf.

En ese orden.

Sin embargo en honor a la verdad, había ocasiones en que la amistad con Wulf significaba más para él que una taza de café.

Esta noche, sin embargo, no era una de ellas.

Se había despertado poco después del anochecer para encontrarse patéticamente bajo en cafeína, aunque la teoría decía que los inmortales no podían tener adicciones, él nunca apostaría a eso.

Apenas se había tomado el tiempo para colocarse un par de pantalones y su chaqueta de cuero, antes de salir a buscar a la diosa cafeína.

La noche fría de Nueva Orleáns estaba desacostumbradamente calma.

No había muchos turistas en la calle, lo cual era inusual tan cerca de Mardi Gras.

Además, era la época principal de los Daimons en Nueva Orleáns, pronto los vampiros estarían acechando a los turistas, haciéndolos victima de un banquete abierto.

Por el momento, pensó. Zoro estaba contento que estuviese calmo así podía ocuparse de la crisis de Wulf y alimentar el único deseo que no gemiría.

–Hablando como un verdadero hombre del norte –dijo Zoro en su teléfono celular–. Lo que necesitas, hermano mío, es aguamiel, un vestíbulo con chicas sirviéndote y vikingos listos para luchar por su camino al Valhalla.

–Cuéntame sobre eso –Wulf estuvo de acuerdo–. Extraño las buenas viejas épocas cuando los Daimons eran guerreros entrenados para el combate. Los que encontré esta noche no sabían nada de pelea, y estoy totalmente aburrido de la mentalidad: "mi pistola solucionará todo".

–¿Te dispararon otra vez?

–Cuatro veces. Juro... desearía poder tener un Daimon aquí como Desiderius. Me encantaría una buena pelea inescrupulosa una vez siquiera.

–Cuidado con lo que deseas, podrías obtenerlo.

–Sí, lo sé. Pero demonios. ¿Por una sola vez, no pueden dejar de correr de nosotros y aprender a pelear como sus antepasados hicieron? Extraño la forma en que las cosas solían ser.

Zoro ajustó sus anteojos oscuros Ray Ban Depredador, mientras miraba un grupo de mujeres caminando en la calle cercana.

Ahora había un desafío en el que él podría hundir sus colmillos.

Bajo sus labios cerrados, paso su lengua sobre su largo colmillo izquierdo mientras observaba a una bella mujer rubia vestida en azul. Ella tenía una lenta y seductora forma de caminar que podía hacer sentir a un hombre de mil quinientos años como un adolescente.

Él deseaba tanto un pedazo de eso. Maldito Mardi Gras.

De no ser por la estación, él estaría colgando el teléfono a Wulf y corriendo tras ella para satisfacer sus deseos.

El deber. Cómo apestaba.

Dejó que sus pensamientos regresaran a la conversación.

–Te diré, lo que más extraño son las Talpinas.

–¿Qué son esas?

Zoro echó otra mirada a las mujeres que rápidamente iban a la deriva en su línea de visión.

–Cierto, ellas estuvieron antes de tu época. Siendo mercenarios en el infierno de los Años Oscuros, solíamos tener unas animadas escuderas cuyo único propósito era cuidar de nuestras necesidades carnales.

Zoro inspiró apreciativamente mientras recordaba a las Talpinas y el confort que una vez le habían proporcionado a él y a sus hermanos cazadores.

–Hombre, eran geniales. Ellas sabían lo que éramos y estaban más que felices de acostarse con nosotros. Diablos, ellas hasta se entrenaban en cómo darnos placer.

–¿Qué les sucedió?

–Alrededor de cien años antes de que nacieras, un Dark Hunter cometió el error de enamorarse de su Talpina. Desdichadamente para el resto de nosotros, ella no pasó la prueba de Artemisa. Artemisa estaba tan enojada, que se presentó y desterró a las Talpinas de nosotros, e implementó la Oh maravillosa regla de solo-puedes-dormir-con- ellas-una-sola-vez. Ante la violenta reacción, Acheron vino con la ley de nunca-toques-a-tu-Escudero. Te digo, tú no has vivido hasta que has tratado de encontrar una noche decente en los setecientos de Gran Bretaña

Wulf bufó.

–Ese nunca ha sido mi problema.

–Sí, lo sé. Te envidio eso. Mientras el resto de nosotros tenemos que alejarnos de nuestras amantes no sea que traicionemos nuestra existencia, tú puedes actuar despreocupadamente sin temor.

–Créeme, Zoro, no es tan acertado como debería ser. Tú vives solo por elección. ¿Tienes idea que frustrante es que nadie te recuerde cinco minutos después que te vas? –Wulf exhaló un suspiro largo, cansado–. La madre de Christopher se ha acercado tres veces en la última semana para encontrarse con la persona con quien trabaja. ¿La he conocido por cuánto? ¿Treinta años? Y no me deja olvidar esa vez dieciséis años atrás cuando volví a casa y llamó a los policías porque pensó que había irrumpido en mi propia casa.

Zoro hizo una mueca ante la dolorida voz de Wulf. Eso le recordó el por qué no se permitía sentir nada salvo placer físico.

Las emociones no tenían propósito en la vida y él estaba mucho mejor sin ellas.

–Lo siento, pequeño hermano –le dijo a Wulf–. Por lo menos nos tienes a nosotros, y tu Escudero, quien no te puede recordar.

–Si, lo sé. Agradezco a los dioses por la tecnología moderna. De otra manera me volvería loco.

Zoro se movió en la silla plegadiza.

–No es por cambiar el tema, pero sabes a quién reacomodó Artemisa en Nueva Orleáns para tomar el lugar de Kyrian?

–Oí que era Valerius –Wulf dijo con incredulidad–.¿En qué estaría pensando Artemisa?

–No tengo idea.

–¿Kyrian ya lo sabe? –preguntó Wulf.

–Por una razón obvia, Acheron y yo optamos por no decirle que el nieto y viva imagen del hombre que le crucificó y destruyó su familia fue reubicado en la ciudad, justamente calle abajo de su casa. Desgraciadamente, sin embargo, estoy seguro que se enterará tarde o temprano.

–Hombre, humano o no, Kyrian lo matará si alguna vez se cruzan sus caminos, no es algo a lo que necesitas hacer frente en esta época del año.

–No me digas.

–¿Entonces, quién tiene la tarea del Mardi Gras este año? –preguntó Wulf.

Zoro soltó la moneda en su mano mientras pensaba en el antiguo esclavo greco-romano, que sería temporalmente trasladado a la ciudad mañana para ayudar a batallar con la explosión de Daimons que ocurría cada año en esta época. Zarek era un conocido cazador que se alimentaba de sangre humana. Era inestable en el mejor de los casos, sicótico en el peor de ellos. Nadie confiaba en él.

Y era simplemente la suerte de Zoro tener a Zarek aquí, especialmente desde que había estado esperando que una Cazadora Oscura viniera de visita. La presencia de otro Dark Hunter podía agotar

sus poderes, aún así, él prefería tener una mujer atractiva para mirar que lidiar con la psicosis de Zarek.

Además, para lo que tenía en mente, él y la Cazadora no necesitaban sus poderes de Cazadores Oscuros de cualquier modo...

–Están importando a Zarek. Wulf maldijo otra vez.

–No pensé que Acheron le permitiría alguna vez dejar Alaska.

–Síp, lo sé, pero la orden vino de Artemisa, ella lo quiere aquí. Pareciera que tendremos una reunión de sicóticos esta semana... Oh espera, es Mardi Gras Dun.

Wulf se rió otra vez.

Por fin la camarera trajo su café y un plato pequeño con tres beignets que estaban cubiertos con excesivo azúcar. Zoro suspiró apreciativamente.

–¿El café llegó?

–Oh, sí.

Zoro tomó un sorbo de su café, lo dejó a un lado, y alcanzó un beignet. Apenas había tocado el pastel cuando vio algo a través de la calle, en el lado derecho de Jackson Square más allá de Pedestrian Mall.

–Ah, hombre. –¿Qué?

–Mierda, Fabio a la vista.

–Hey, tu no estas demasiado lejos del tipo tampoco, rubiecito.

–Muérdeme, Vikingo.

Fastidiado por la inoportuna aparición, Zoro observó al grupo de cuatro Daimons acechando la noche. Daimons altos y rubio dorados que poseían la divina belleza de su raza. Se contoneaban como pavos reales, borrachos de su propio poder mientras observaban a los turistas que iban a matar.

Por naturaleza, los Daimons eran cobardes. Sólo defendían su causa y peleaban contra los Cazadores Oscuros cuando estaban en grupos y sólo como último recurso. Porque eran mucho más fuertes que los humanos, se alimentaban abiertamente de ellos, pero deja a un Dark Hunter cerca de ellos y corren para esconderse.

Hubo una vez un tiempo en que no había sido así. Pero las nuevas generaciones eran más cuidadosas que sus antepasados. No estaban ni tan adecuadamente adiestrados, ni eran tan ingeniosos.

Así y todo, eran arrogantes. Zoro estrechó sus ojos.

–Tú sabes, si fuera una persona negativa, estaría seriamente molesto ahora mismo.

–Suenas molesto para mí.

–No, esto no es estar molesto. Esto es estar suavemente perturbado. Además, deberías ver a estos tipos –Zoro dejó su acento céltico mientras inventaba una conversación para los Daimons. Él elevó su voz a un tono antinatural –Oye, grandioso George, creo que huelo un Dark Hunter.

–Oh no, Dick –dijo, bajando su voz dos octavas –no seas despreciable. No hay ningún Dark Hunter aquí.

Zoro regresó a su falsete. –Yo creo...

–Espera –dijo Zoro, otra vez con voz profunda–. Huelo turistas. Turistas con grandes... fuertes almas.

–¿Te detendrás?

–Hablo de "mancha de tinta" –dijo Zoro, usando el peyorativo término que los Cazadores Oscuros le daban a los Daimons. Se basaba en la extraña marca negra que todos los Daimons desarrollaban en sus pechos cuando pasaban de ser un Apolita a cazadores de humanos. –Demonios, todo lo que quería era tomar un café y un beignet pequeño.

Zoro le echó una nostalgiosa mirada a su bebida mientras debatía qué debería tener prioridad. –Café... Daimons... Café... Daimons...

–Pienso que en este caso es mejor que ganen los Daimons.

–Si, pero es café de achicoria.

Wulf chasqueó su lengua.

–Zoro queriendo ser tostado por Acheron por fracasar en proteger a la humanidad.

–Lo sé –dijo con un suspiro altamente indignado–. Déjame ir a eliminarlos. Te hablo después.

Zoro se paró, deslizó su teléfono en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de motorista, y clavó anhelosamente los ojos en sus beignets.

«Oh, los Daimons pagarían esto.»

Tomando un rápido trago de café que escaldó su lengua, rodeó las mesas y caminó hacia los vampiros, que acechaban el edificio Presbiteriano en construcción.

Con los sentidos de Dark Hunter alerta, Zoro se encaminó al lado opuesto de la plaza. Él les cortaría la cabeza y se aseguraría que pagaran por sus formas de robar un alma.

Y por sus beignets no comidos.

Mardi Gras Dun: un tipo de cafe

La frase en ingles: "Fabio Alert": hace referencia al famoso modelo de tapas de novelas Fabio: Alto, rubio, músculos trabajados. Nombre que usan para describir a los Daimons.

**Y? que tal?**

**XD espero y les este gustando, que no lleva mucha acción pero, pronto habrá :D**

**Y haciendo propaganda… Pasense a leer las historias de mi hermana, son buenas (mentira, me obligo a escribirlo u.u )**

**Jajajaja no se crean, si están buenas, y lo mejor…. Son ZoRo! OMFG! *¬***

**Pasenle!**

HISTORIAS DE LAUGERID

**BYE BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahhhhh! Lo siento lo siento lo sientoooo!**

**Se que no tengo perdón por tardar tanto, pero esque tuve que formatear mi laptop y "según yo" salve los libros, y si los salve, pero no los que ya tenia adaptados u.u**

**Ademas tuve semana de exámenes, mucha tarea, y no tenia office x.X**

**Pero ya vine… bueno, disfruten!**

Capítulo 2

Era una de esas noches. Del tipo que le hacía preguntarse a Robin Runningwolf por qué se había tomado la molestia de dejar su loft.

¿Cuántas veces puede perderse una persona en una ciudad en donde ha vivido toda su vida? El número parecía infinito.

Por supuesto, ayudaría si ella pudiera concentrase, pero su atención tenía la duración de una pulga enferma.

No, realmente ella tenía la atención de un artista, que rara vez se quedaba enfocada en el aquí y ahora. Como un tiro de honda fuera de control, sus pensamientos iban a la deriva de un tema a otro y luego hacia atrás otra vez. Su mente constantemente estaba vagando y repasando rápidamente nuevas ideas y técnicas, la novedad del mundo a su alrededor y cómo capturarlo mejor.

Para ella había belleza en todas partes y en cada pequeña cosa. Era su trabajo mostrar esa belleza a los demás.

Y ese edificio que estaban construyendo, dos o tres, tal vez cuatro calles más allá, la había distraído y llevado a pensar sobre nuevos diseños para su alfarería mientras vagaba a través del Barrio Francés hacia su cafetería favorita en St. Anne.

No es que ella bebiese esa cosa nociva. Ella lo odiaba. Pero el retro-beatnik Stain Café, tenía bonitas ilustraciones en las paredes y sus amistades eran partidarias de beber litros de ese líquido.

Esta noche ella y Trina iban a acercarse...

Su mente regresó al edificio.

Sacando su bloc de dibujo, hizo algunas notas más y dobló a la derecha, hacia un callejón pequeño. Caminó dos pasos, y dio contra una pared.

Sólo que no era una pared, se percató, mientras dos brazos la envolvían para evitar que tropezara. Al mirar hacia arriba, se congeló.

¡Ay, _Caramba_ ! Se quedó con la mirada fija en una cara tan bien formada que dudaba que ni siquiera un escultor griego pudiera hacerle justicia.

Su pelo color trigo parecía resplandecer en la noche y los planos de su cara...

Perfecta. Simplemente perfecta. Totalmente simétrica. «Wow».

Sin pensar, le agarró la barbilla y volteó su cara para verla de diferentes ángulos.

No, no era una ilusión óptica. No importaba el ángulo, sus rasgos eran la perfección encarnada. «Wow», otra vez. Absolutamente perfecto.

Ella necesitaba esbozar esto.

No. Óleo. Los oleos serían mejores. ¡Las pinturas al pastel!

–¿Está bien? –preguntó él.

–Estoy bien –contestó–. Lo siento. No le vi parado allí. ¿Pero sabe usted que su cara es euritmia pura?

Él le dio una sonrisa con los labios apretados mientras palmeaba el hombro de su capa roja.

–Sí, lo sabía. ¿Y sabía usted, pequeña Caperucita Roja que el gran lobo malo está afuera esta noche y está hambriento?

¿Qué era eso?

Ella hablaba de arte y él...

El pensamiento se desvaneció en cuanto se percató que el hombre no estaba solo.

Había cuatro hombres más y una mujer. Todos insanamente bellos. Y los seis la miraban como si ella fuera un bocado sabroso.

Uh-Oh.

Su garganta quedó seca.

Robin dio un paso hacia atrás mientras todos los sentidos de su cuerpo le decían que corriera. Se movieron aún más cerca, acorralándola entre ellos.

–Ahora, ahora, Pequeña Caperucita Roja –dijo el primero.–¿No querrás irte tan pronto, verdad?

–Um, sí –dijo ella, preparada para pelear. Poco sabían ellos, que una mujer que acostumbraba salir con moteros, estaba más que capacitada para dar un rápido golpe cuando lo necesitaba. –Pienso que sería una muy buena idea.

Él la trató de alcanzar.

Salido de ninguna parte algo circular pasó como un rayo por su cara, rozando su brazo extendido. El hombre maldijo mientras se acercaba el brazo sangrante a su pecho. La cosa rebotó como el chakram de Xena, y regresó a la entrada del callejón donde una sombra la atrapó.

Robin miró boquiabierta el contorno de un hombre. Vestido todo de negro, estaba parado con sus piernas separadas con la postura de un guerrero mientras su arma brilló con maldad en la tenue luz.

Si bien ella no podía ver nada de su cara, su aura cambiante era gigantesca, otorgándole una presencia tan sorprendente como poderosa.

Este nuevo desconocido era peligroso. Mortalmente.

Una sombra letal simplemente aguardando para golpear.

Él se mantuvo silencioso, mirando a sus asaltantes, el arma sostenida despreocupadamente, pero en cierta forma amenazadora, en su mano izquierda.

Luego, el caos total se manifestó mientras los hombres que la rodeaban se apresuraban al recién llegado...

Zoro toco con el dedo la empuñadura de su puñal celta y plegó las tres aspas en una sola daga. Trató de acercarse a la mujer, pero los Daimons le atacaron en masa. Normalmente, él no tendría problema en absoluto en destruirlos, pero el código de los Cazadores Oscuros le prohibía revelar sus poderes a un humano no iniciado.

Maldición.

Por un segundo, consideró convocar a la niebla para ocultarlos, pero eso haría la pelea con los Daimons más dificultosa.

No, no les podía dar ninguna ventaja. En tanto la mujer estuviera allí, debería pelear con sus manos atadas a la espalda, y darle la fuerza sobrehumana y el poder a los Daimons, no era algo bueno para nada. Sin duda por eso era que lo estaban atacando.

Por una vez ellos realmente tenían una posibilidad contra él.

–Corre –le ordenó a la mujer humana.

Ella comenzó a obedecerle cuando uno de los Daimons la agarró. Con una patada a la ingle y un fuerte golpe en la espalda cuando se dobló, dejó caer al Daimon y corrió.

Zoro arqueó una ceja ante su movimiento. Suave, muy suave. Él siempre había apreciado a una mujer que podía cuidarse a sí misma.

Usando sus poderes de Dark Hunter, convocó una pared de niebla detrás de ella para escudarla de los Daimons, quienes ahora se habían enfocado más en él.

–Finalmente –dijo al grupo–. Por fin solos.

El que parecía ser el líder lo atacó. Zoro usó su telequinesia para levantar al Daimon, hacerle girar patas arriba, y golpearlo contra una pared.

Dos más se acercaron.

Zoro atrapó a uno con su puñal celta, y al otro le dio con la rodilla.

Se deshizo de dos de ellos fácilmente y estaba alcanzando a otro cuando advirtió que el más alto de ellos corría tras la mujer.

La distracción momentánea le costó que otro Daimon lo atacara y lo golpeara en el plexo solar. La fuerza del golpe lo tiró para atrás, cayendo.

Zoro rodó por el golpe, y saltó para pararse. –¡Ahora! –gritó la mujer Daimon.

Antes que Zoro pudiera pararse completamente, otro Daimon lo agarró por la cintura y lo apartó de un empujón hacia atrás, hacia la calle.

Directamente frente al camino de un vehículo gigantesco que iba tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo identificarlo. Algo que asumió era la parrilla de éste que golpeó su pierna derecha, haciéndola pedazos instantáneamente.

Tirándolo hacia adelante, sobre el pavimento.

Zoro rodó aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco metros, hasta quedar sobre su estómago bajo una luz de la calle mientras el vehículo oscuro seguía alocadamente calle abajo, fuera de la vista. Estaba tirado con la mejilla izquierda sobre el asfalto y sus manos extendidas a los costados.

El cuerpo entero le dolía y palpitaba y apenas podía moverse de dolor. Peor, su cabeza le latía mientras luchaba por mantenerse consciente.

Hacerlo era difícil.

Un Dark Hunter inconsciente era un Cazador muerto. La quinta regla del manual de Acheron vino a su mente. Debía mantenerse despierto.

Con sus poderes decreciendo por el dolor de sus lesiones, el escudo de niebla empezó a disiparse.

Zoro maldijo. En todo momento, cuando empezaba a sentir cualquier tipo de emoción negativa, sus poderes disminuían. Esa era otra de las razones por lo cual las mantenía férreamente guardadas.

Las emociones eran mortales para él, en más de una forma.

Lentamente, cuidadosamente, Zoro se paró en sus pies en el mismo momento que veía a los Daimons escapando por otro callejón. No había nada que pudiera hacer acerca de eso. Él nunca los atraparía en su condición actual, y aún si lo hiciera, lo peor que les podía hacer sería sangrar sobre ellos.

Por supuesto, la sangre de los Cazadores Oscuros era venenosa para los Daimons...

Mierda. Él nunca antes había fallado.

Apretando los dientes, Zoro luchó contra el mareo que lo consumía.

La mujer a la que había salvado corrió hacia él. Por la apariencia confundida en su cara, podía decir que ella no estaba segura de cómo ayudarle.

Ahora que la podía ver más de cerca, se quedó prendado de su cara de duendecillo. Fuego e inteligencia ardían profundamente en sus grandes ojos azules. Ella le recordó a Morrigan, la diosa oscura a la que le había jurado su espada y lealtad tantos siglos atrás, cuándo él había sido humano.

Su largo pelo negro lacio caía alrededor de su cabeza. Tenía una mancha de carbón vegetal a través de una mejilla. Impulsivamente, pasó su mano sobre ella y la retiró de su cara.

La piel era tan suave, tan cálida, y olía a algo como patchouli y trementina. Qué combinación tan rara. . .

–¿Oh mi Dios, estás bien? –preguntó la mujer.

–Sí –dijo Zoro quedamente.

–Llamaré una ambulancia.

–Nay –dijo Zoro en su propia lengua, su cuerpo protestando el gesto. –Ninguna ambulancia – agregó en inglés.

La mujer frunció el ceño. –Pero estás muy herido. . .

Él encontró su mirada.

–Ninguna ambulancia.

Le miró arrugando el ceño hasta que una luz apareció en sus ojos inteligentes, como si ella hubiera tenido una revelación.

–¿Eres un extranjero ilegal? –murmuró.

Zoro se agarró de la única excusa que le podía dar. Con su acento pesado, antiguo celta era natural asumirlo. Asintió.

–Ok – murmuró ella al oído de él mientras le palmeaba amablemente en el brazo–. Te cuidaré sin una ambulancia.

Zoro se forzó a sí mismo a quitarse de la luz de la lámpara que le lastimaba sus sensibles ojos. Su pierna quebrada protestó, pero la ignoró. Cojeó hasta apoyarse contra una construcción de ladrillos en donde pudo quitar la presión de la pierna dañada. Otra vez el mundo se inclinó.

Demonios. Necesitaba ir a algún lugar seguro. Aún era temprano en la noche, pero lo último que necesitaba era estar atrapado en la ciudad después de la salida del sol. Cuando a un Dark Hunter lo hieren, él o ella sentía un antinatural estado de letargo. Era una necesidad que le hacía peligrosamente vulnerable si no llegaba a casa pronto.

Sacó su teléfono celular para notificar a Nick Gautier que estaba herido, y rápidamente se enteró que su teléfono, a diferencia de él, no era inmortal. Estaba hecho pedazos.

–Aquí –dijo la mujer, moviéndose al lado de él–Déjame ayudarte.

Zoro clavó los ojos en ella. Nadie extraño ninguna vez le había ayudado. Él estaba acostumbrado a pelear sus propias batallas incluso después que lo habían dejado solo.

–Estoy bien –le dijo–, vete.

–¡No lo haré! No te dejaré –le dijo ella–. Te hirieron por mí.

Él quería discutir, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado mal para tomarse la molestia.

Zoro trató de alejarse de la mujer, dio dos pasos y el mundo comenzó a cambiar de posición otra vez.

La siguiente cosa que supo, es que todo se volvió negro.

Robin apenas lo atrapó antes de que golpeara el piso. Ella se tambaleó ante el tamaño y el peso de él, pero de alguna forma evitó que le cayera encima.

Tan suavemente como pudo lo bajó a la acera. Aún así, él se estrelló contra el pavimento con bastante fuerza, haciéndola sufrir por él mientras la cabeza prácticamente hacía una abolladura en la acera.

–Lo siento –dijo ella, enderezándose y mirando hacia abajo. –Por favor dime que no te hice una conmoción. Espero no haberlo lastimado aun más tratando de ayudarlo.

¿Que iba a hacer ahora?

El extranjero ilegal tipo motero vestido todo de negro era enorme. Ella no se atrevía a dejarle en la calle desatendido. ¿Qué ocurriría si sus asaltantes regresaban? ¿O algún pillo de la calle se presentaba?

Ésta era Nueva Orleáns donde cualquier cosa podría ocurrirle a una persona mientras estaba consciente.

Inconsciente...

Bueno, no había forma de decir lo que le podrían hacer, dejarlo solo no era una opción.

Justo cuando el pánico se estaba llevando lo mejor de ella, oyó a alguien llamarla por su nombre.

Miró alrededor hasta que vio el estropeado Dodge Ram azul de Wayne Santana subiéndose a la cuneta. A los treinta y tres, Wayne tenía una cara toscamente atractiva que lo hacía parecer más viejo. Su pelo negro estaba entrelazado libremente con gris.

Ella suspiró de alivio al verlo allí. Bajó la ventanilla y se apoyó en el borde.

–Hey Robin, ¿qué sucede?

–¿Wayne, me ayudarías a subir a este tipo en tu camioneta?

Lo miró un poco dudoso.

–¿Está borracho? –No, esta herido.

–Entonces deberías llamar a una ambulancia.

–No puedo –lo miró suplicando– Por favor Wayne, necesito llevarlo a mi casa.

–¿Es amigo tuyo? –preguntó aun a más dudoso.

–Pues, bien, no. Nosotros nos hemos conocido aquí.

–Entonces déjalo. Lo último que necesitas es relacionarte con otro motorista. No es tu problema lo que le ocurra.

–¡Wayne!

–Él podría ser un criminal, Robin.

–¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

Wayne había sido condenado por homicidio accidental diecisiete años atrás. Después de que cumpliera su pena, se había pasado varios meses tratando de encontrar un trabajo. Sin dinero, ningún lugar en donde vivir, y nadie dispuesto a contratar un ex-convicto, ya estaba al borde de cometer otro delito para regresar a la cárcel cuando solicitó un puesto de trabajo en el club del padre de Robin. En contra de las protestas de su padre, Robin lo contrató.

Cinco años más tarde, Wayne nunca había faltado un día al trabajo o llegado tarde. Era el mejor empleado de su padre.

–¿Por favor, Wayne? –preguntó, dirigiéndole su mirada de perrito abandonado que nunca fallaba en los hombres de su vida, para que hicieran su voluntad.

Wayne hizo una serie de ruidos irritados, mientras se bajaba de la camioneta para ayudarle.

–Un día, ese gran corazón tuyo te va a meter en problemas. ¿Sabes algo acerca de este hombre?

–No –Todo lo que sabía era que le había salvado la vida cuando nadie más se habría tomado la molestia. Por ese motivo él no era la clase de hombre que la lastimaría.

Ella y Wayne forcejearon para poder parar al desconocido, pero no fue fácil.

–Cristo –masculló Wayne mientras se tambaleaban con él entre ellos–. Es enorme y pesa una tonelada.

Robin coincidió. El hombre por lo menos media un metro noventa y ocho de puro músculo sólido y sin grasa. Aun con la gruesa chaqueta de cuero de motorista escondiendo su torso superior, no había duda lo bien formado y musculoso que era.

Ella nunca había sentido un cuerpo tan duro en su vida.

Después de un poco de esfuerzo, finalmente lo metieron en la camioneta.

Mientras se dirigían al club de su padre, Robin sostuvo la cabeza del desconocido en su hombro y le separó hacia atrás el cabello verde que caía sobre los cincelados rasgos de su cara.

Tenía una apariencia salvaje, indomable que le recordaba a un antiguo guerrero. Su pelo verde rozaba los hombros en un estilo impreciso que demostraba que si bien él se preocupaba por su apariencia no se obsesionaba con ella.

Las cejas oscuras se arqueaban sobre sus ojos cerrados. Su cara era rudamente deliciosa con la barba crecida de un día. Aun inconsciente, era imponente y totalmente hermoso, y su cercanía agitaba una necesidad muy profunda en ella.

Pero lo que más le gustaba de este extraño era el cálido aroma masculino y a cuero que tenia. La hacía querer acariciar con la nariz su cuello e inspirar la mezcla intoxicante hasta emborracharse con ella.

–Entonces –dijo Wayne mientras conducía–.¿Que le pasó? ¿Tú sabes?

–Fue atropellado por una carroza del carnaval.

Aun en la tenue luz del camión, podía adivinar que Wayne la miraba como diciéndole _¿estas loca?_. –No hay desfile esta noche. ¿De dónde vino?

–No sé. Especulo que él debe haber enojado a los dioses o algo.

–¿Huh?

Le peinó con su mano el desordenado cabello, jugueteó con las dos trenzas delgadas que colgaban de su lado izquierdo mientras contestaba a la pregunta.

–Era un gran carruaje del dios Baco. Justamente pensaba que este pobre tipo debía haber ofendido al Dios patrocinador del vino y del exceso para haber sido atropellado por él.

Wayne masculló sin aliento.

–Debe ser otra travesura de la fraternidad. Parece que cada año uno de ellos está robando una carroza y dan un paseo alocado en ella. ¿Me pregunto dónde la estacionaran esta vez?

–Bueno, ellos trataron de estacionarla sobre mi amigo. Me alegro que no lo mataran.

–Estoy seguro que él también se alegrará, cuándo se despierte.

Sin duda. Robin agachó su cabeza y escuchó su respiración lenta, profunda. ¿Qué es lo que tenía que lo hacía tan irresistible?

–Hombre –dijo Wayne después de un breve silencio–. Tu padre se va a irritar con esto. Se servirá mis pelotas en la cena cuando sepa que llevé a un tipo desconocido a tu casa.

–Entonces, no le digas nada.

Wayne le lanzó una mirada significativa y de disgusto.

–No puedo no decirselo. Si algo te ocurriese, entonces sería mi culpa.

Ella suspiró irritada mientras trazaba la línea afilada de las cejas arqueadas del desconocido. ¿Por qué le parecía tan familiar? Nunca lo había visto y sin embargo tenía un extraño sentido de _déjà vu_. Como si le conociera de cierta forma.

Extraño. Muy, muy extraño.

Pero ella estaba acostumbrada a las rarezas. Su madre había escrito un libro sobre el tema, y Robin lo había redefinido.

–Soy una chica grande, Wayne, puedo cuidarme.

–Sí y yo viví doce años con un montón de grandes hombres peludos que se desayunaban a niñitas como tú que pensaban que podían cuidarse solas.

–Bien –dijo ella–. Lo meteremos en mi cama y yo dormiré en la de mis padres. Entonces, por la mañana, comprobaré como está, con mi madre o con uno de mis hermanos.

–¿Qué ocurre si él se despierta antes de que llegues a casa y te roba?

–¿Robar qué? –preguntó. –Mis ropas no le entrarán y no tengo nada de valor. No a menos que a él le guste mi colección de Peter, Paul y Mary.

Wayne puso sus ojos en blanco.

–Muy bien, pero mejor me prometes que no le darás una oportunidad para lastimarte.

–Lo prometo.

Wayne la miró menos que complacido, pero permaneció técnicamente callado mientras conducía hacia su loft en Canal Street. Sin embargo, maldijo entre dientes durante todo el camino. Afortunadamente Robin era capaz de ignorar a los hombres que hacían eso alrededor de ella.

Una vez que llegaron al loft, que estaba ubicado sobre el bar de su padre, les tomó sus buenos quince minutos poder sacar al desconocido de la camioneta y entrarlo en la casa.

Robin guió a Wayne a través del loft hacia el área donde ella había tendido una cortina de tela de algodón rosada a lo largo de un alambre, para separar el área del dormitorio del resto del gran cuarto.

Cuidadosamente, colocaron a su invitado desconocido en la cama.

–Bueno, vamos –dijo Wayne, tomándola del brazo.

Robin amablemente se soltó.

–No lo podemos dejar así.

–¿Por qué no?

–Está cubierto de sangre.

La cara de Wayne exteriorizó su exasperación. Era una expresión que todos tenían con ella tarde o temprano, la mayoría de las veces temprano.

–Ve a sentarte en el sofá mientras lo desvisto.

–Robin...

–Wayne, tengo veintinueve años, soy una artista divorciada que tomó clases de dibujo de desnudos en la universidad, y me crié con dos hermanos mayores. Sé la apariencia que tiene un hombre desnudo. ¿Ok?

Gruñendo quedamente, salió de su habitación y fue a sentarse en el sofá.

Robin inspiró profundamente mientras se volvía hacia su héroe vestido totalmente de negro. Parecía inmenso en su cama.

También era un completo desastre.

Tentativamente, y también para no lastimarlo, corrió la cremallera de la chaqueta de motorista, que era la mejor hecha que alguna vez hubiera visto. Alguien había pintado por todos lados, en dorado y rojo un trabajo de símbolos celtas. Era simplemente hermoso. Un verdadero estudio en el arte antiguo, y ella lo sabía. Toda su vida, había dibujado cosas celtas. Se había entrenado en su arte y cultura.

Tan pronto como abrió la cremallera de la chaqueta, hizo una pausa mientras veía que el no llevaba puesto nada debajo. Nada excepto una lujuriosa y tostada piel, que le hizo agua la boca y que su cuerpo comenzara a latir instantáneamente. Nunca en su vida había contemplado a un hombre con un cuerpo tan duro y tan adecuadamente formado. Cada músculo estaba definido, y aún relajado, su fuerza era evidente.

¡El hombre era un dios!

Deseó dibujar esas proporciones perfectas e inmortalizarlo. Un cuerpo como este definitivamente necesitaba ser preservado. Le quitó de encima la chaqueta y cuidadosamente la colocó sobre la cama.

Encendiendo la lámpara que estaba sobre la bufanda que cubría la mesa de luz, le echó una buena mirada y casi se cae por lo que vio.

_¡Ca-ram-ba!_

Él era aun más maravilloso que la gente que la había atacado. Su cabello se ondulaba alrededor de la nuca, y dos trenzas largas, delgadas caían hasta su pecho desnudo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero sus pestañas oscuras eran pecadoramente largas. Su cara estaba perfectamente esculpida con altas y arqueadas cejas y tenía una apariencia muy digna aunque indomable.

Otra vez, tuvo ese sentido extraño de _déjà vu_ mientras en su mente brillaba una imagen de él despertándose y sosteniéndose sobre ella. De él sonriéndole mientras se deslizaba lentamente dentro y fuera de su cuerpo.

Robin se lamió los labios ante el pensamiento mientras palpitaba con una necesidad dolorosa. Hacía mucho tiempo desde que se sintiera atraída por un desconocido. Pero algo acerca de este hombre realmente la hacía ansiar saborearlo.

«Chica, has estado demasiado tiempo sin un hombre».

Por desgracia, era verdad que había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Robin frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba más y le echaba una mirada más detenida al colgante que llevaba alrededor del cuello. Grueso y de oro, eran cabezas de dragones célticas enfrentadas.

Era tan extraño que ella hubiera esbozado ese mismísimo diseño años atrás en la escuela de bellas artes, e incluso había hecho un intento para hacerse un colgante así pero la pieza había terminado en un completo desastre. Se necesitaba mucho talento en el trabajo con metales para lograr hacer algo tan intrincado.

Aún más impresionante era el tatuaje tribal que le cubría el lado izquierdo de su torso, incluyendo el brazo. Era un glorioso laberinto de trabajo de arte céltico que le recordaba el "Libro de Celtas". Y a menos que ella hubiera perdido la memoria, estaba diseñado en tributo a la diosa celta de la guerra, Morrigan.

Sin pensar pasó su mano sobre el tatuaje, trazando el intrincado diseño. Su brazo derecho tenía una banda de casi ocho centímetros de scrollwork alrededor de su bíceps.

Increíble. Quienquiera que había dibujado esos tatuajes ciertamente conocía la historia celta.

Y mientras su dedo rozaba el pezón, ella se estremeció ante la apreciación del diseño.

La mujer que había en ella se mordía ante ese primer plano mientras lanzaba su mirada sobre las costillas y ese abdomen tan apretado y tan bien formado que debería ser parte de un show de físico culturismo.

Oh! Sí, éste era un hombre digno de mirar.

Si bien había mucha sangre en sus pantalones, no parecía haber alguna herida que la causara. Pensando en eso, ni siquiera había muchas magulladuras. Ni aún donde el camión de Baco se estrellara contra él.

Era muy extraño.

Con su garganta seca, Robin alcanzó el cierre.

Una parte de ella no podía esperar a ver que había debajo de esos Pantalones negros. ¿Boxers o slips?

Si él hasta ahora había sido todo un semental, solo podía mejorarse...

«¡Robin!»

«Es solo la apreciación de una artista por un cuerpo», se dijo así misma. «Sí, claro».

Ignorando ese pensamiento, le abrió la cremallera de los Pantalones y descubrió que no llevaba nada debajo de ellos.

¡Comando!

Su cara llameó ante la vista de su masculinidad extremadamente dotada anidada entre esos rizos trigueños.

«Oh vamos, Robin, no es la primera vez que has visto a un tipo desnudo. ¡Caray! Seis años en la escuela de bellas artes, has visto hombres desnudos en abundancia. Y tuviste muchas citas con ellos, sin mencionar que Jerry el ex-ogro no era exactamente pequeño».

«Sí, pero ninguno de ellos se veía tan bien».

Mordiéndose los labios, le quitó las pesadas botas Harley negras, luego deslizó los Pantalones por las piernas largas y musculosas. Siseó ante el contacto de sus manos con su piel, que tenía una capa de vello.

Oh, sí, él era definitivamente ardiente y elegante.

Mientras doblaba los Pantalones, hizo una pausa y pasó su mano sobre la tela. Estaban hechos del material más suave que alguna vez hubiera tocado. Casi como gamuza, sólo que diferente. Era una textura extraña. Eso no podía ser realmente cuero. Eran tan delgada y...

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron mientras lo observaba en su cama.

«Oh sí, cariño. Esta era la fantasía de todas las mujeres. Un maravilloso tipo desnudo a tu merced».

Él yacía sobre la colcha rosada con un brazo bronceado atravesando su estómago y sus piernas ligeramente separadas, como si la estuviera esperando a que se reuniera con él y deslizara sus manos arriba y abajo por ese cuerpo duro y sin grasa.

Era algo delicioso para clavarle la vista.

Inspiró entre dientes, mientras deseaba treparse a ese cuerpo tan firme, tan magnifico y extenderse sobre él como una manta. Para sentir sus manos grandes, firmes en su piel mientras ella lo tomaba en su cuerpo y le hacía el amor salvajemente por el resto de la noche.

«¡Umm-hmmm!»

Sus labios ardieron por saborear esa piel maravillosamente dorada. Y él era toda piel dorada. No había ninguna marca de bronceado en él.

«¡Mi Dios!»

Robin sacudió la cabeza para despejarla. Dios, estaba actuando como una loca sobre él. Y aun...

Había algo muy especial acerca de este hombre. Algo que la llamaba como la canción de una sirena.

–¿Robin?

Se sobresaltó ante la llamada impaciente de Wayne. Se había olvidado completamente de su presencia.

–Un momento –dijo.

Sólo quería mirarlo una vez más. Una mujer necesitaba echar el ojo de vez en cuando, y cada cuánto una mujer tenía la oportunidad de comerse con los ojos a un dios inconsciente tan bien parecido.

Resistiendo el deseo a acariciar a su huésped, lo cubrió con una manta, recogió la chaqueta de la cama, y luego salió del cuarto.

Mientras caminaba hacia el sofá, estudiaba los Pantalones ensangrentados. ¿De dónde había salido tanta sangre?

Antes que pudiera investigar los Pantalones, Wayne los jaló de sus manos y agarró la cartera del bolsillo de atrás.

–¿Qué estas haciendo?–le preguntó.

–Revisándolo. Quiero saber quién es este tipo.–Wayne abrió la cartera y frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué?

–Veamos, setecientos treinta y tres dólares en efectivo y ninguna identificación. Ni licencia de conductor o tarjeta de crédito o débito. –Wayne sacó una daga enorme del otro bolsillo y dio un golpecito para abrirla y extenderla en un círculo de tres aspas de aspecto letal. Wayne maldijo aún más fuerte. –Mierda, Robin, creo que diste con un vendedor de drogas.

–Él no es un vendedor de drogas. –¿No me digas, y cómo lo sabes?

Porque los vendedores de drogas no rescatan a las mujeres de manos de los violadores. Pero ella no se atrevió a decirle eso a Wayne. Sólo lograría que la sermoneara y le causaría indigestión.

–Yo lo sé, ahora vuelve a guardar eso.

–¿Entonces? –Camulus le preguntó a Dionisio mientras entraba en el cuarto del hotel.

Styxx levantó la mirada de su revista ante el sonido de la voz. El dios celta, Camulus, había estado sentado en el sofá frente a él en la suite del hotel mientras esperaban las noticias.

Vestido con jean de cuero negro y un suéter gris, la anciana deidad había estado cambiando canales incesantemente desde que Dionisio saliese, haciendo que Styxx desease arrebatar el control remoto de su mano y ponerlo de un golpe en la mesa de café de hierro y vidrio.

Pero solo un tonto le arrebataría el control remoto a un dios. Styxx podría tener deseo de morir, pero no tenía deseos de ser torturado rudamente antes de morir.

Entonces Styxx rechinó los dientes e hizo lo que pudo para ignorar a Camulus y esperar el regreso de Dionisio.

Camulus llevaba el pelo negro largo en una cola de caballo. Había algo diabólico y malvado en él, pero bueno, teniendo en cuenta que era el dios de la guerra, era comprensible.

Dionisio hizo una pausa en la puerta. Se encogió de hombros con su abrigo largo de cachemira, y luego jaló sus guantes de cuero color café de las manos.

Con un metro ochenta y cinco, el dios del vino y el exceso sería una presencia intimidatoria para la mayoría de la gente. Pero bueno, Styxx era sólo cinco centímetros más bajo, y siendo el hijo de un rey y un hombre que anhelaba la muerte, lo encontraba muy poco intimidador. ¿Qué iba a hacer Dionisio? ¿Enviarlo a su aislamiento infernal?

Él había estado allí, lo había hecho, y tenía la remera de Ozzy para probarlo.

Dionisio vestía una chaqueta de tweed, con el cuello vuelto de color azul marino, y Pantalones sueltos plisados color café. Su corto pelo marrón oscuro estaba perfectamente cubierto de rayas rubias y tenía una inmaculada barba chivo. Lucía como un magnate millonario exitoso, de hecho, dirigía la principal corporación internacional donde los dioses obtenían sus alegrías incapacitando a sus competidores y asumiendo el control de sus negocios.

Forzado a retirarse siglos atrás en contra de su voluntad, Dionisio pasaba su tiempo entre el Olimpo y el mundo mortal, al cual odiaba casi tanto como lo odiaba Styxx.

–Responde mi pregunta Baco –dijo Camulus. –No soy uno de tus cobardes griegos al que puedas tener esperando una respuesta.

La furia flameó en los ojos de Dionisio.

–Mejor usas un tono más cortes conmigo, Cam. No soy ninguno de tus blandos celtas para temblar despavorido por tu furia. Quieres pelear, chico, adelante.

Camulus se puso de pie.

–Whoa, esperen un momento –Styxx trató de calmarlos. –Ahórrense la pelea para cuando ustedes dos se encarguen del mundo, ¿Ok?

Ambos lo miraron como si estuviera demente por interponerse entre ellos.

Sin duda, él lo estaba. Pero si se mataban entre ellos, entonces él nunca moriría.

Cam miró a Dionisio.

–Tu mascota tiene razón –dijo–. Pero cuando recupere mi dignidad Divina, nosotros vamos a hablar.

El brillo en los ojos de Dionisio decía que él lo estaría esperando.

Styxx aspiró profundamente.

–¿Entonces, la mujer está con Zoro? –le preguntó a Dionisio. Dionisio sonrió fríamente.

–Funcionó como un reloj –Miró a Camulus–.¿Estás seguro que esto lo inmovilizará?

–Nunca dije que lo inmovilizaría. Dije que lo neutralizaría.

–¿Cuál es la diferencia? –preguntó Styxx.

–La diferencia está en que él se convertirá en una distracción más grande y preocupante para Acheron. Sólo es otra forma de debilitar al Atlante al final.

A Styxx le gustó como sonaba eso.

Ahora ellos solo tendrían que asegurarse que el Dark Hunter y la mujer permanecieran juntos. Al menos hasta Mardi Gras, cuando el umbral entre este mundo y Kolasis fuese lo suficientemente delgada para traspasarla y así poder soltar del cautiverio al Destructor de Atlanta. Habían pasado seiscientos años desde la última vez que esto había ocurrido y pasarían ochocientos años más para que ocurriese otra vez.

Styxx se encogió de miedo al pensar en vivir otros ochocientos años más. Otras ocho centurias de interminable monotonía y dolor. De ver a sus guardianes ir y venir, haciéndose viejos y morir, mientras vivían sus vidas mortales rodeados de familia y amigos.

No sabían lo afortunados que eran.

Como un humano, una vez le había temido a la muerte. Pero eso había sido hacía eones. Ahora la única cosa que Styxx temía era nunca poder escapar del horror de su existencia. Que continuaría viviendo, siglo tras siglo, hasta que el universo explotara.

Él quería salir, y hasta hacia treinta años no había tenido una esperanza de eso. Ahora sí la tenía.

Dionisio y Camulus querían reclamar su divinidad y para ello necesitaban al Destructor y la sangre de Acheron para engañarlo. Era una lástima que Styxx no tuviera sangre Atlanta si no, gustosamente se hubiera ofrecido a sí mismo como sacrificio.

Así era, solo Acheron tenía la llave para liberar al Destructor. Styxx era la única criatura viva que les podía entregar a Acheron.

Solo algunos días más y todo estaría bien. Los viejos poderes regresarían para dominar la tierra y él...

Él finalmente sería libre.

Styxx suspiró con dulce expectación. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mantener a los Cazadores Oscuros en sus propios cuellos y distraerlos mientras evitaba que los dioses se mataran entre ellos.

Si Zoro o Acheron se daban cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, lo detendrían. Solo ellos tenían el poder de hacerlo.

Era él contra ellos y esta vez, esta vez, él terminaría lo que había empezado hacia once mil años. Cuando lo lograra, los Cazadores Oscuros estarían sin líder.

Él sería libre y la tierra como todos la conocían sería un lugar enteramente nuevo. Styxx sonrió.

Solo unos días más...

Beatnik: grupo de jóvenes entre los años 1950 y 1960, antecesores de los hippies.

Euritmia: en arte se le dice a la buena disposición y armonía entre las diversas partes de una obra.

Chakran: tipo de arma circular usada en la serie televisiva "Xena".Scrollwork: es el trabajo ornamental basado en un patrón de espirales y curvas.

Ozzy Osbourne: Lider de los Black Sabbath, arquetipo del heavy metal

Kolasis: palabra griega derivada del verbo "kolazo" que significa "castigar"

**Y? ya comenzó a tener sentido todo -w-**

**Jajajaja, ahora…. Para intentar ganarme su perdón, subiré el próximo capitulo mas rápido, ya que terminaron mis exámenes y ya tengo tiempo :3**

**Byebye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Zoro se despertó sintiendo su brazo en llamas.

Siseando, sacó la mano de un tirón, fuera de la luz del sol, que entraba a raudales a través de la ventana, la cual estaba al otro lado de la cama extremadamente rosa. Se empujó a sí mismo contra el cabezal blanco de mimbre para evitar así un mayor contacto de los rayos mortíferos con su cuerpo.

Sopló aire fresco a través de su mano, pero todavía le ardía y dolía. ¿En dónde diablos estaba?

Por primera vez en siglos, sintió una ola de incertidumbre recorrerlo.

Zoro nunca estaba fuera de su elemento. Nunca fuera de control. Su vida entera había sido balance y moderación extremos.

Nunca en su existencia de Dark Hunter se había encontrado inseguro o confundido.

Pero ahora mismo, no tenía idea dónde estaba, la hora del día, o quiénes eran las mujeres que escuchaba al otro lado de las cortinas rosadas.

Entrecerrando los ojos contra la brillante luz solar que perforaba dolorosamente sus ojos, miró alrededor de la excéntrica habitación y se dio cuenta que estaba atrapado entre dos ventanas abiertas. Su corazón martillaba. No había ninguna forma segura de poder salir de la cama. La única dirección en que podía salir era a la izquierda y hacia una esquina en la que había una endeble mesita de luz rosada.

Demonios.

A pesar del fuerte dolor de cabeza, empezó a recordar lo hechos de la noche anterior con abrumadora claridad. La pelea.

La mujer...

Aquella cosa grande, no importa qué, estrellándose contra él.

Si bien el cuerpo le dolía y estaba lastimado, sus poderes de Dark Hunter le habían permitido cicatrizar mientras dormía. En unas horas desaparecería hasta la menor dolencia.

Hasta entonces, necesitaba salir de esa trampa mortal de luz solar. Cerrando los ojos, Zoro convocó una nube oscura que cubriera el sol así la brillante luz del día no haría estragos a su vista.

Si él quisiera, podía convocar suficientes nubes para convertir el cielo del día en uno tan oscuro como el de la noche. Pero no le serviría de nada. La luz del día aun era la luz del día.

Su exclusivo poder de Dark Hunter le permitía controlar los elementos, el clima y poder cicatrizar rápido, pero no tenía control sobre el dominio de Apolo. Claro u oscuro el día todavía pertenecía a Apolo, y si bien Apolo estaba técnicamente jubilado, el dios griego nunca toleraría que un Dark Hunter caminara en su territorio.

Si Apolo le divisaba afuera o cerca de una ventana durante la luz del día, Zoro no sería nada más que una tira de tocino en la acera.

Ser un celta extracrispy no le atraía en lo más mínimo.

Con sus ojos aun ardiendo, Zoro empezó a dejar la cama, y se detuvo. No había nada entre él y las sábanas con aroma a patchoulí y trementina.

¿Qué sucedió con mis ropas? Estaba realmente seguro de no haberse desnudado anoche. ¿Habían ellos...?

Frunció el ceño mientras buscaba en su memoria. No, no era posible. Si él hubiera estado despierto el tiempo suficiente para tener sexo con ella, habría estado lo suficientemente despierto para dejar el lugar mucho antes de la salida del sol.

–¿Dónde está?

Levantó la mirada al escuchar la voz tan poco familiar al otro lado de la tela anudada teñida de rosado, la cual estaba colgada para formar una pared alrededor de la cama.

Dos segundos más tarde, la tela se deslizó para revelar a una atractiva mujer que parecía estar a finales de los treinta. El pelo largo y negro estaba peinado en una trenza gruesa y vestía una falda larga de color negro y una túnica.

Era notablemente parecida a la mujer que encontrara anoche. Y a primera vista, podía ser fácil confundirla con su contraparte menor.

–Oye, Robin, tu amigo está despierto. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

–No lo sé, Starla. No pregunté.

Oh, esto se ponía cada vez extraño y más extraño.

Inmutable por su presencia, la mujer entró al cuarto y se paró del lado de la cama donde estaba la mesa de luz.

–Te pareces a un Steve –dijo mientras se inclinaba y levantaba la tela que cubría la mesita de luz y buscaba en una pila de revistas que estaban escondidas bajo esta–.¿Tienes hambre, Steve? –Antes de que él pudiera contestar, alzó la voz–. No esta aquí.

–Está bajo las viejas copias de los artículos sobre arte.

–No esta aquí.

Robin entró en el cuarto. Caminando con la gracia de una princesa de las hadas, vestía un vestido púrpura con mangas largas tan brillante que tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos por el fuerte tono. Como ella cruzó frente a la ventana, se percató que el material era bastante delgado y transparente, brindándole a él una vista agradable de sus exuberantes y amplias curvas y el hecho que ella no llevaba nada debajo de ese vestido.

Nada excepto su piel bronceada. Su garganta quedó seca.

Ella se estaba limpiando la pintura de las manos con una toalla mientras se movía hacia la mesita de luz sin echarle aún una mirada.

–Está justo aquí –dijo, tirando de una revista y dándosela a la mujer mayor. Finalmente, Robin miró hacia la cama y encontró su mirada–.¿Tienes hambre?

–¿Dónde están mis ropas?

Ella lanzó una vergonzosa mirada a Starla.

–¿Le preguntaste el nombre?

–Es Steve.

–No es Steve.

Robin no le prestó atención mientras rodeaba a Starla para quedar frente a él. Ambas mujeres lo miraron ahí, acostado en la cama, como si fuera una curiosidad inanimada.

Zoro subió la sábana rosa más arriba sobre su cintura. Luego, repentinamente cohibido, movió su pierna desnuda bajo la cubierta y dobló la rodilla a fin de que la parte central de su cuerpo no fuera tan obvia debajo del delgado algodón.

Las dos mujeres mantenían los ojos clavados en él.

–¿Ves lo que te decía? –preguntó Robin–. ¿No tiene el aura más increíble que alguna vez hayas visto?

–Definitivamente tiene un alma antigua. Con sangre Druida. Estoy segura de eso.

–¿Lo crees? –Robin preguntó.

–Oh, sí. Necesitamos hablarle y que nos deje hacerle una regresión a la vida pasada y ver con que nos encontramos.

«Ok, ambas estaban locas».

–Mujeres –dijo abruptamente–. Necesito mis ropas, y las necesito ahora.

–Mira –dijo Robin–. Mira la forma en que cambia su aura. Está absolutamente viva.

–Sabes, nunca vi algo así. Es realmente inusual. –Luego Starla salió del cuarto hojeando la revista.

Robin aun se limpiaba la pintura de las manos.

–¿Hambre?

¿Cómo podía hacer eso? ¿Cómo podía cambiar de un tema a otro y luego regresar otra vez?

–No –dijo él, tratando de mantenerla en el tema principal–. Quiero mis ropas.

Ella realmente se acobardó.

–¿Que sucedió con las etiquetas de tus pantalones?

Zoro frunció el ceño ante la extraña pregunta.

Él estaba refrenando su irritación y su temperamento, pero algo alrededor de esta mujer lo hacia muy difícil.

–¿Perdón?

–Bueno, tú sabes, estaban cubiertos de sangre...

Un mal presentimiento se asentó en su estomago.

–¿Y?

–Los iba a limpiar, y...

–¿Oh mierda, los lavaste?

–No fue el lavado el que los estropeó tanto como el secado.

–¿Secaste mis pantalones de cuero?

–Bueno, no sabía que eran de cuero –dijo suavemente–. Se sentían realmente suaves y extraños que pensé que era cuerina o algo por el estilo. Lavo mi vestido de cuerina todo el tiempo sin que se desintegre y se encoja como les paso a tus pantalones.

Zoro se frotó la frente con la mano. Esto no estaba bien. ¿Cómo diablos haría para salir de su departamento en la mitad del día y sin ropa?

–Sabes –continuó ella–, realmente no deberías haber recortado las etiquetas de tus ropas.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él se sintiera realmente exasperado, pero comenzaba a sentirse así ahora.

–Esos eran pantalones de cuero hechos a mano. Nunca tienen etiquetas.

–Oh –dijo ella, mirándolo aún más avergonzada– Te habría comprado algo de ropa, pero como no tenían etiqueta no sabía que talla comprar.

–Genial. Vivo para quedarme desnudo clavado en un lugar extraño.

Ella comenzó a sonreírle, y luego apretó los labios como si estuviera pensando sobre eso.

–Tengo algunos pantalones de gimnasia rosados que no te quedarían, y aun si te entraran, estoy segura que no querrías usarlos de cualquier manera, ¿no?

–No. ¿También lavaste mi billetera?

–Oh, no. La saqué de tus pantalones.

–Bien. ¿Dónde esta?

Ella se quedó callada otra vez y un sentimiento de condenado temor lo consumió.

–¿Voy a querer saberlo? –preguntó él.

–Bueno... –ya comenzaba a odiar esa palabra desde que parecía augurar alguna condena para él y sus pertenencias–. La coloqué sobre la lavadora en la lavandería con tus llaves, y me di cuenta que no tenía cambio para la lavadora, por lo que fui hasta la maquina expendedora de cambio. Solo me ausenté un segundo, pero cuando regresé tu billetera ya no estaba.

Zoro hizo una mueca–.¿Y mis llaves?

–Bueno, ¿sabes que cuando lavas algo se desestabiliza la máquina? Tus llaves terminaron sacudiéndose de allá arriba y se cayeron en un pequeño desagüe.

–¿No las recuperaste?

–Traté pero no pude alcanzarlas. Tres personas también trataron pero después se fueron.

Zoro se sentó con atónita incredulidad. Peor, no podía enfurecerse con ella ya que sólo había estado tratando de ayudarle. Pero realmente, realmente quería enojarse.

–No tengo dinero, ni pantalones, ni llaves. ¿Todavía tengo mi campera?

–Sí, está segura. Y salvé tu pastillero Pez de Snoopy de la máquina de lavar también. Y tus botas y cuchillo están justo aquí –dijo, levantándolos del piso cerca de la cama.

Zoro asintió, sintiendo un extraño alivio por saber que ella no había destruido todo lo que tenia la noche anterior. Gracias a los dioses que su moto la había dejado en la cervecería. Se estremeció de pensar lo que ella le podría haber hecho. –¿Hay un teléfono que puedo usar?

–En la cocina.

–¿Podrías traérmelo, por favor?

–No es inalámbrico. Siempre pierdo esas cosas o las dejo caer en algún sitio y las rompo. El último que tuve terminó en el inodoro.

Zoro miró dificultosamente a la mujer y a la débil luz solar en el cuarto. Se preguntó cuál de ellos era más letal para él.

–¿Te molestaría bajar las persianas? –le preguntó. Ella frunció el ceño.

–¿La luz del sol te molesta?

–Soy alérgico al sol –dijo, cayendo en la mentira que los Cazadores Oscuros usaban en situaciones similares.

Aunque dudaba que alguna vez un Dark Hunter se hubiera encontrado en una situación parecida a esta.

–¿En serio? Nunca he sabido de alguien que fuera alérgico a la luz del sol.

–Bueno, yo lo soy.

–Entonces ¿eres como un vampiro?

La palabra "como" estaba muy cerca de la realidad.

–No, exactamente.

Ella se movió hacia la ventana, pero cuándo bajó la persiana, se cayó.

La luz del sol se derramó a través de la cama.

Con una maldición Zoro se disparó contra la esquina, escapándose por poco de los pálidos rayos de sol.

–Robin, yo... –la voz de Starla se quebró mientras entraba en el cuarto y su vista quedaba atrapada por el hombre desnudo parado en la esquina. Lo miró en una forma extraña, abstraída, como si él fuera un mueble muy interesante.

Zoro y la modestia eran desconocidos, pero la forma en que ella lo miraba lo hacía sentir malditamente incómodo.

A pesar de la luz del sol. Zoro agarró la manta rosa de la cama y la sujetó firmemente en su cintura.

–Sabes, Robin, necesitas encontrar a un hombre como éste para casarte. Alguien tan bien dotado que aun después de tres o cuatro niños, todavía sería una roca.

Zoro boqueó. Robin se rió.

–Starla, lo estas abochornando.

–Oh, créeme, no es nada sobre qué avergonzarse. Deberías estar orgulloso. Apúntatelo. Confía en mí, joven, a las mujeres de tu edad les gustaría tener algo de eso.

Zoro cerró de golpe su mandíbula boquiabierta. Éstas eran las mujeres más extrañas que alguna vez hubiera tenido la desgracia de tener cerca.

«Dioses, sáquenme de aquí».

Starla miró a Robin en la ventana.

–¿Qué estas haciendo?

–Él es alérgico al sol

Está muy nublado afuera, esta casi oscuro.

–Lo sé, pero él dice que no puede estar en la luz

–¿Realmente? ¿Así que trajiste a casa a un vampiro? Genial.

–No soy un vampiro, –repitió.

–"_No exactamente" _dijo él antes –dijo Robin–.¿Qué es "no exactamente" un vampiro?

–Un Hombre Lobo –dijo Starla. –Con su aura, eso tiene sentido. Wow, Robin, encontraste un hombre lobo.

–No soy un hombre lobo.

Starla lo miró realmente decepcionada por la noticia.

–Que pena. Tu sabes, cuando vives en Nueva Orleáns, uno espera conocer a un no muerto o un condenado de vez en cuando. –Ella miró a Robin–.¿Crees que deberíamos mudarnos? Tal vez si viviéramos sobre Ann Rice podríamos atrapar a un vampiro o un hombre lobo.

Robin colocó la cortina. –Estaría feliz con ver a un zombi.

–Oh, sí –asintió la mujer mayor. –Tú sabes, tu papi dijo que vio a uno en el bayou justo antes de que nos casáramos.

–Eso debió de ser el peyote, mami.

–Oh, buen punto.

La mandíbula de Zoro se aflojó otra vez mientras miraba de una a la otra. ¿Madre e hija? Ciertamente no actuaban de ese modo, y Starla no se veía mucho mayor que Robin, pero no se podían negar las similitudes de sus características. O la rareza de ambas.

Oh sí, la locura corría profundamente en las raíces de este árbol genealógico. Robin bajó la persiana de la otra ventana.

Envolviendo la manta alrededor de él, Zoro cuidadosamente dio un paso a través del cuarto y se alivió al encontrar un desván más bien desnudo, abierto al otro lado de las cortinas.

Había otra fila de ventanas a su izquierda donde Robin había sectorizado una parte como un pequeño estudio de dibujo. Pero el resto del loft estaba dichosamente oscuro y falto de luz solar. Conservando la manta envuelta alrededor de sus caderas, caminó hacia el teléfono que estaba en la cocina.

–Bueno, Robin, ahora que él esta despierto y estoy de acuerdo que no es amenazador...

Zoro arqueó una ceja ante ese comentario. ¡Nunca había habido un tiempo en su vida que él no hubiera sido amenazador! Él era un Dark Hunter. Ese término solo inspiraba terror en las cosas que le daba a la maldad un mal nombre.

–...voy a bajar al club y pagar algunas cuentas, hacer algunos pedidos, y hacer el verdadero trabajo.

–De acuerdo, Starla, te veré más tarde.

Él tenía que salir de este lugar. Estas mujeres no sólo carecían de sentido común, sino que además eran demasiado extrañas para decirlo.

Starla besó la mejilla de Robin y salió.

Después de varios minutos de buscar, Zoro encontró el cable del teléfono en la pared y lo siguió hasta un teléfono de dial pasado de moda, el cual estaba escondido en un cajón de la cocina que también contenía un gran surtido de pinceles secos y de tubos de acrílicos.

Sacó el teléfono, pintado con fuertes colores fluorescentes, fuera del cajón y lo colocó en el mostrador al lado de un recipiente rosa con forma de cerdo que tenía pequeños pasteles de arroz sabor

a canela.

Descolgando el teléfono, marcó el número de Nick Gautier, quien una vez había sido el Escudero, o el ayudante humano de Kyrian de Tracia. Desde que Kyrian se había casado, hacia unos meses, con Amanda Devereaux, había dejado atrás su estado oficial de Dark Hunter, y Nick se había convertido en Escudero extraoficial, de medio tiempo de Zoro. No era que Zoro quisiera un Escudero. Los humanos tenían una horrible forma de morir a su alrededor, y Nick era un bocazas lo que garantizaba que un día lo asesinaría. Aunque, había veces que era necesario tener a un Escudero a mano. Ahora era definitivamente una de esas veces.

El teléfono sonó hasta que apareció el mensaje que el cliente del celular no estaba disponible.

Maldición. Eso significaba tener que hacer la única llamada que solo haría a menos que lo estuvieran por matar otra vez. Si los otros Cazadores Oscuros alguna vez se enterasen de esto, jamás dejaría de oírlo. Los escuderos o squire hacían un juramento de secretismo. Tenían prohibido revelar cualquier cosa que fuera embarazosa acerca de un Dark Hunter o cualquier cosa que los pusiera en peligro.

Desgraciadamente, otro que no fuera escudero humano no hacía esta clase de juramento. Oh, sí, Nick Gautier era hombre muerto cuando pusiera sus manos sobre él.

Preparándose mentalmente para lo que vendría, llamó a Kyrian de Tracia que contestó a la primera llamada.

–¿Zoro? –dijo Kyrian tan pronto reconoció su voz–. Es mediodía, ¿qué está mal?

Zoro deslizó una mirada sobre Robin, quien cantaba "Sopla el Dragón Mágico" mientras lo pasaba para entrar en la cocina.

–Yo... uh... necesito un favor.

–Cualquier cosa

–Necesito que vayas a mi casa y obtengas mis llaves de repuesto, otro teléfono celular y algo de dinero.

–De acuerdo. ¿Tuviste que abandonar tu moto?

–Sí, está en el estacionamiento de la cervecería por lo que necesito que la recojas y me la traigas para esta noche.

–¿De acuerdo, a dónde la llevo?

–Espera. –Zoro separó el teléfono de su oreja–.¿Robin? Ella giró para mirarle.

–¿Dónde diablos estoy?. –Aun con el teléfono en su hombro, oyó la risa burlona de Kyrian.

–¿Conoces el club Runningwolf en Canal Street? –él asintió.

–Estamos directamente sobre él.

–Gracias. –Pasó la información a Kyrian.

–Zoro, te lo juro, tus hormonas te van a matar algún día.

Él no se molestó en corregir a Kyrian. Se conocían por más de mil años y Zoro nunca antes había sido pillado así. Kyrian nunca creería la verdad de cómo llegó a estar dentro de este desván. Diablos, él apenas podía creerlo.

–También necesito que me traigas algo de ropa. –El silencio en su oído era ensordecedor. Oh, sí, Nick sería hombre muerto cuándo Zoro le pusiera las manos encima.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Kyrian con vacilación.

–Perdí mis ropas.

Kyrian se rió. Muy fuerte.

–Cállate, Kyrian, esto no es divertido

–Oye, en donde estoy parado es tan gracioso como el infierno.

Oh, sí, pues bien, en donde Zoro estaba parado, con una manta rosada envuelta alrededor de sus caderas, no lo era.

–De acuerdo –dijo Kyrian, serenándose–. Estaremos allí tan pronto como podamos.

–¿Nosotros?

–Julian y yo.

Zoro se encogió otra vez. Un Dark Hunter y un Oráculo. Genial. Simplemente genial. Ellos nunca le dejarían pasar esto y para el anochecer uno de ellos se aseguraría de enviarlo al sitio Web de Cazadores para que todos se pudieran reír.

–Bien –dijo Zoro, aplastando su ira–. Te veo dentro de poco.

–Sabes –dijo Robin cuando colgó. –Yo podría salir a comprarte algunas ropas. Te las debo.

Zoro miró alrededor del desván. Parecía como si una botella de Pepto-Bismol hubiera explotado, o que el "Gato en el Sombrero" hubiera venido de visita. Había rosa por todos lados. Pero lo que más le golpeó fue la condición gastada de su mobiliario y sus decoraciones fragmentadas. Definitivamente una artista muerta de hambre, la última cosa que esta mujer podía afrontar era un par de pantalones de dos mil dólares, y la tierra podía quedarse inmóvil y hacerse pedazos antes que Zoro se pusiese vaqueros.

–Está bien –le dijo–. Mis amigos se encargarán de eso.

Le trajo un plato de muffins y algo que parecía ser pasto.

–¿Qué es esto?

–El desayuno... o el almuerzo. –Cuando él no lo tomó, agregó–. Necesitas comer. Es bueno para ti. Es un muffin de salvado con arándano rojo, semilla de lino y brotes de alfalfa.

No había ninguna cosa en ese plato que pareciese comida. Especialmente para un hombre que había nacido y crecido para ser un jefe celta.

De acuerdo, Zoro, puedes hacer frente a esto. –¿Tienes algo de café?

–¡Ew! No, esa cosa te mataría. Sin embargo, tengo té de hierbas.

–¿Té de hierbas? Eso es una mezcla de paja y hojas, no una bebida.

–Ooooh, el Señor Exigente se despertó del lado incorrecto de la cama.

Ningún humano había sido tan frívolo con él. Aun Nick tenía mejor criterio. Sintiéndose completamente fuera de su elemento, Zoro se rindió.

–Bien. ¿Dónde esta el cuarto de baño? –después de decir eso le vino un pensamiento.

Por favor dime que tienes uno en el interior de este desván y no afuera, en el estacionamiento.

Ella apuntó hacia una esquina oscura.

–Allí mismo. –Era otra área del loft sectorizada por una cortina. ¿Qué tan maravilloso era eso?

Y él equivocadamente había pensado que la Edad Media había terminado. Oh, qué recuerdos memorables… no.

Zoro caminó hacia allí y acababa de cerrar la cortina y tirar la manta al piso, cuando Robin se le unió. Ella sostenía una toalla rosa y un paño para lavarse en las manos y se paró en seco cuando lo divisó parado ahí desnudo.

Puso la toalla en el fregadero y se movió alrededor de él, mirándole de arriba a abajo.

–Simplemente eres perfección masculina, ¿sabías eso?

Se habría sentido halagado si ella no lo mirase como alguien admirando un auto. No era deseo por él por lo que había dicho eso. Su tono era abstraído, del mismo modo que el de su madre lo había sido.

Ella deslizó su mano caliente, suave por su espalda, sobre su tatuaje.

–Quienquiera que hiciera este tatuaje era un artista muy talentoso.

Sintió escalofríos cuando su mano se deslizaba abajo, sobre su columna vertebral hacia su cadera.

–Mi tío lo hizo–dijo antes de poder detenerse. No había hablado de su tío con alguien por siglos.

–¿Realmente? Wow –ella deslizó su mano hacia arriba, a través de la marca de arco y flecha de Dark Hunter en su hombro derecho.

–¿De dónde vino esto?

Zoro se alejó de su contacto. Esa era una marca de la que él nunca hablaría con un humano no iniciado.

–No es nada.

Fue ahí cuando su mirada fija cayó en su erección. Su cara se tornó tan rosada como la toalla.

–Lo siento–dijo rápidamente–. Tiendo a no pensar antes de actuar.

–Lo he notado. –Pero lo que hizo peor, fue que ella continuara con la mirada fija en su erección. Tenía que mirar hacia otro lado.

–Realmente eres un hombre grande.

Por primera vez en casi mil años, sintió enrojecer sus mejillas. Agarrando la toalla, Zoro se cubrió a sí mismo. Entonces ella apartó la mirada.

–Aquí, déjame darte una hoja de afeitar. –Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, dándole una vista bonita de su trasero mientras buscaba en un improvisado gabinete de mimbre rosa al lado del fregadero. Sus caderas se movieron provocativamente, aumentando su deseo.

Apretó los dientes. Esa mujer tenía el trasero más sexy que alguna vez hubiese visto. Uno que hacía arder su ingle aún más mientras pensaba en levantar esa diáfana falda y enterrarse profundamente en su interior. A deslizarse adentro y afuera por su calor húmedo hasta que ambos estuvieran sudorosos y exhaustos.

Oh, sí. Ella definitivamente era una mujer que podía satisfacer a un hombre. Siempre había sido partidario de mujeres con curvas exuberantes y...

Ella emergió con una hoja de afeitar rosa y un cepillo de dientes. Zoro hizo una mueca ante el pensamiento de usar algo tan femenino.

–¿No posees algo que no sea rosado?

–Tengo una hoja de afeitar púrpura si la prefieres.

–Por favor.

Sacó una rosa oscuro.

–Eso no es púrpura –dijo Zoro. –Es rosa también.

Ella puso sus ojos en blanco.

–Pues bien, eso es todo lo que tengo a menos que quieras mi cuchilla del sacapuntas. Sumamente tentado, tomó la hoja de afeitar de ella.

Robin no se movió hasta que se metió en la bañadera de pie y cerró la cortina de la ducha. Sólo entonces se permitió morderse los nudillos ante la vista deliciosa de ese trasero desnudo. Definitivamente tenía que dibujarlo.

Ese hombre era caliente. Ardiente. Y cada vez que hablaba con ese acento salvajemente exótico suyo, ella se derretía. Sonaba como una combinación de inglés y escocés.

Abanicando su cara, se forzó a dejar el cuarto de baño y dirigirse a la cocina. Pero lo que realmente quería hacer era sacarse sus ropas, meterse en esa ducha detrás de él, y enjabonarle ese cuerpo exuberante, alto, delgado hasta que le implorase piedad.

La percepción de toda esa flexible y dura piel bajo sus manos... paraíso. Puro paraíso.

¡Y él realmente no se había enfurecido acerca de sus pantalones! Todavía no podía creer lo bien que se lo había tomado. Normalmente, los tipos ya le estarían gritando y ella ya los habría empujado fuera de su puerta.

Pero él meramente se había desentendido del asunto. ¡Oooohhh!, a ella le gustó eso.

Ahora que pensaba en eso, él realmente no tenía un rango de emociones que exteriorizara. Era paciencia encarnada, lo cual era un cambio muy agradable de paso.

–¿Oye, Steve? –lo llamó.

–Mi nombre no es Steve –dijo desde la ducha–. Es Zoro.

–Zoro ¿qué?

–Solamente Zoro.

Ella sonrió. Zoro. Le iba bien.

–¿Qué quieres? –llamó él.

–¿Qué? –preguntó.

–Me llamaste como si me quisieras preguntar algo. ¿Qué necesitas?

Robin se mordió los labios mientras trataba de acordarse..

–¡Uy! Me olvidé.

Realmente le oyó reírse. Wow. Eso era un principio. En estos momentos la mayoría de los tipos se enfurecerían con ella.

Robin ocupó los siguientes cinco minutos tratando de encontrar su bloc de bosquejos, que lo encontró en algún lugar de su heladera. Otra vez. Se sentó ante la barra de desayunar y comenzó a dibujar su nuevo descubrimiento.

Zoro.

Se tomó su tiempo para dibujar los buenos y esculturales planos de su cara, el tatuaje intrincado de su cuerpo. Nunca había visto un hombre con las proporciones más perfectas. Y antes de darse cuenta, se perdió en esas líneas. Perdida en su mente mientras dejaba fluir su creatividad y reproducía las cosas que encontró tan increíblemente fascinante acerca del hombre en la ducha.

Antes de que ella se percatase cuánto tiempo había pasado, él cerró la ducha y salió detrás de las cortinas con una toalla húmeda alrededor de sus caderas delgadas.

«Oh, mamá».

Robin otra vez sintió el deseo de morderse los nudillos en apreciación. A excepción de las dos trenzas delgadas que se mecían con sus movimientos, su pelo estaba peinado hacia atrás y los ojos negro azabache brillaban intermitentemente con inteligencia y poder arcano. Nunca había visto ojos tan oscuros, especialmente en un hombre con pelo verde (si es que lo había visto).

Tenía una presencia tan poderosa que la dejaba sin aliento con solo mirarle. Era como si el mismo aire alrededor de él estuviera repleto de energía y fuerza, y ella deseaba poder capturar eso con su arte.

Pero nadie alguna vez podría duplicar o crear un aura tan intensa. Era algo que sólo podía ser experimentada en carne y hueso.

Con cada paso que él se acercaba a ella, su corazón latía más fuerte. El hombre era abrumadoramente masculino. De primera calidad.

Su intensidad, su crudo magnetismo animal... prendía fuego a su sangre.

Había sido guapo anoche en su cama, pero levantado y consciente, era completamente devastador. –Sabes, Zoro –dijo, trazando las líneas de sus músculos con la mirada–. Las toallas se ven realmente bien en ti. Sales afuera con eso e iniciarás una moda enteramente nueva.

Una sonrisa divertida sobrevoló los bordes de sus labios.

–¿Siempre dices lo primero que pasa por tu mente?

–Generalmente. Tengo pensamientos que conservo para mí. Solía no tener cuidado y decir cualquier cosa y una vez mi compañera de cuarto en el colegio llamó a la unidad psiquiátrica. Sabes, ellos realmente tienen camisas blancas.

Zoro arqueó una ceja ante la sinceridad que sintió de ella. Esa era una historia real. La mujer era excéntrica, sin duda, pero lejos de ser una chiflada. Bueno, puede que no tan lejos.

Ella alcanzó su "desayuno" sin tocar y levantó el así llamado muffin que tenía pequeñas partículas brillantes que aun no podía empezar a identificar.

–Aún no has comido tu muffin.

Sí, claro. Él todavía no se había comido sus botas tampoco, y raramente lo haría como así tampoco esa cosa en su mano.

–No tengo hambre –al menos no de comida.

Ella tiró el muffin sobre el mostrador y juró que éste se hundió. Arqueando su ceja, se estiró y tocó su colgante. Sus dedos se rozaron contra la piel de su cuello, produciendo escalofríos y otras cosas en su cuerpo.

–Esto es tan bello. Siempre he querido un colgante así, pero nunca pude encontrar uno que me gustara. –Pasó su pulgar sobre la cabeza derecha del dragón–.¿Eres de Escocia?

–No exactamente –dijo, mirando la forma en que ella estudiaba la pieza, la cual había sido un regalo de su tía en el día de su boda. Ambos, él y Nynia habían recibido un juego de collares. Él no sabia por qué aun lo llevaba, aparte del hecho que quitárselo le causaría más dolor del que estuviese dispuesto a enfrentar. De alguna forma extraña, sacarse el collar sería como perder a Nynia una vez más.

En contra de su voluntad, su mente regresó al momento cuando Nynia había colocado el collar en su cuello. Su sonrisa lo había cegado y su cara se había llenado de amor cuando lo besó en los labios.

Dioses, cómo la extrañaba. Aun después de todos estos siglos.

Hubo un tiempo en el que juraba que aun podía oler el calor de su pelo. Sentir su contacto. Era como la picazón fantasmal de una extremidad faltante que, aun años más tarde, uno podía jurar que la podía sentir.

Había algo acerca de Robin que le recordaba a su esposa. Y no era justamente el hecho que ambas mujeres poseyeran la habilidad para volverlo loco.

Robin era extrañamente fascinante. Como él, ella veía cosas en otro nivel, cosas que estaban escondidas en este plano de existencia. Su mente saltaba de una cosa a otra como ráfagas de relámpago, lo cual era tan intrigante como confuso. Nynia era la única otra persona que alguna vez hubiera conocido con ese rasgo. Como un hombre mortal, a menudo había estado confundido por la lógica única de Nynia.

–Sabes –dijo Robin, –dices "no exactamente" muchas veces. Tú no eres exactamente vampiro. Tú no eres exactamente de Escocia, y tú eres alérgico a la luz del día. ¿Qué más?

–Odio los muffins de salvado y hierba.

Ella se rió de eso, un sonido enriquecedor, gutural que lo hechizó. La observó fascinado mientras ella usaba un harapo manchado para limpiar el carbón vegetal de sus dedos largos y elegantes.

–¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que tus amigos lleguen?

–Un par de horas, sin duda. Vivo muy en las afueras.

Robin bajó la mirada a la toalla alrededor de sus caderas. Si ella lo mantenía aquí con eso, no podía decir lo que podría llegar a ocurrir. De hecho sí podía, lo cual quería decir que realmente necesitaba colocar algunas ropas sobre él... rápido.

Él respiró profundamente, el gesto acentuó los músculos de su duro y definido abdomen. Oh, sí, tenía que cubrir completamente esa tentación.

–Te diré algo Señor Zoro Sin Apellido. ¿Por qué no salgo y te traigo algo para que te pongas antes que lleguen tus amigos?

_Porque no quiero que salgas_. Zoro parpadeó ante el pensamiento bizarro, inusual. ¿De dónde habíavenido?

Había algo apremiante acerca de esta mujer. Algo fuerte y al mismo tiempo vulnerable. Sentía en ella la necesidad de hacer enmiendas por lo que le había hecho. Por qué, no lo podía imaginar, especialmente cuando ella le había salvado la vida.

Si le hubiera dejado en la calle, ya estaría muerto. Una mancha frita en la acera.

–No tienes que hacerlo, lo sabes.

–Pero insisto. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ya que destrocé tus pantalones.

Mientras le miraba su natural, afectuosa y persuasiva cara, la cual estaba enmarcada por un cabello lacio y negro azabache, comenzó a fascinarse por la curva de sus labios. La forma en que mantenían el indicio de una sonrisa aun cuando estaban relajados.

Era totalmente irresistible y él quería saborear su sabor tan fieramente que no estaba seguro de por qué aun no la había probado. Necesitaba saborearla. Sentirla. Robin lo miró mientras Zoro estudiaba sus labios. Había tanto fuego en su mirada oscura como para prender fuego a un glaciar. Aun no la había tocado y podía jurar que podía sentirlo rodeándola con calor y necesidad.

El aire alrededor de ella parecía sexualmente cargado. Prácticamente siseaba de erotismo y deseo. Nunca había sentido algo así en su vida.

Zoro exudaba una atracción sexual inhumana. La atraía de una manera que nunca había sentido por otro hombre. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, bajó la cabeza y tomó posesión de sus labios con un beso magistral que hizo que su cabeza literalmente le diera vueltas. Su cuerpo se derritió.

Ella gimió ante el sabor de sus labios contra los de ella mientras, su lengua se hundía apasionadamente en su boca. La levantó del banco de la barra, entre sus fuertes brazos y deslizó sus manos sobre su espalda, agarrando la tela de su vestido en sus puños.

El perfume crudo, viril de él la invadió mientras sentía sus músculos alrededor. Su potencia viril era más fuerte de lo que ella podía soportar. Éste era un hombre irreprimido que conocía su camino alrededor del cuerpo de una mujer. Lo podía sentir en su beso magistral, en la forma que él sabía justamente donde y cómo acariciarla.

Su cuerpo ardía de deseo, se agarró a sus hombros desnudos mientras lo sentía endurecerse aún más contra su estómago.

Nunca había experimentado algo así. Era como si estuviese muerto de hambre por ella. Sólo por ella.

Cuando él finalmente se echó hacia atrás, se percató que había descansado todo su peso él y la había sostenido sin ni siquiera apretar sus músculos. Dios, el hombre era fuerte.

Él deslizó su pulgar sobre los labios hinchados, sus ojos eran tan cálidos y tiernos que la dejaban jadeando aún más que su beso.

–Tengo treinta y tres de cintura y treinta y ocho de largo.

–Um-hmm –suspiró ella, sin oírle. Se bamboleó hacia él para otro beso.

Zoro sintió un apasionamiento extraño dentro de él ante la aturdida y adorable apariencia de su cara.

–Bésame otra vez –murmuró ella un instante antes de reclamarle sus labios.

Él ahuecó su cabeza en sus manos mientras exploraba su boca, siendo cuidadoso para no dejar que accidentalmente su lengua rozara sus colmillos y supiera la verdad acerca de él.

Pero era difícil echarse hacia atrás cuando el sabor de ella lo llevaba tan cerca de la locura. Su perfume a patchoulí y trementina lo embriagaron y deseó levantar el borde de su vestido y deslizar sus manos sobre sus muslos exuberantes, hacia...

Su lengua se acercó peligrosamente a sus colmillos. Echándose hacia atrás, la soltó.

Eso había estado un poco demasiado cerca para ser cómodo, pero ni remotamente tan cerca a como él quería estar. Él deslizó la mirada por su cuerpo, esbozado por el vestido. Era un cuerpo lleno de mujer, no era ni menuda ni pequeña. Y ella tenía pechos grandes, exuberantes algo de lo que él siempre había sido partidario.

Apretando los dientes, se opuso a la necesidad cruel de tomarla en sus brazos y probar esos pechos con su boca. Sus manos. Su lengua.

Aun mejor, sus colmillos...

–Ok –dijo ella en una voz extraña, y alta. –Eso fue lindo–. Ella juntó sus manos y dio un paso hacia atrás No fue hasta que su mirada cayó en la toalla que la luz regresó a sus ojos café oscuros. –Ropa. Necesitas ropa antes de que haga algo de lo cual no me arrepentiría. Otra vez, ¿cual es tu talla, Steve?

–Zoro.

–Zoro. Talla. Ropa. Cubrirlo completamente.

Zoro sonrió mientras la observaba tratar de enfocar su mente mientras sus ojos lo recorrían con deseo.

A él le gustaba esta mujer. Al margen de sus peculiaridades, había algo muy refrescante y puro acerca de ella.

–Voy a ir a buscar ropas para Zoro –ella salió, luego regresó unos pocos segundos más tarde– Llaves –dijo, encaminándose a una lata rosada en el mueble de la cocina–. Necesito llaves para el auto. –Salió, sólo para regresar otra vez–. Mi cartera. Dinero para la ropa.

Zoro arrastró su mano a través de su pelo mojado mientras ella salía una vez más y se preguntaba si había olvidado algo más. Ella se había olvidado...

–Los zapatos –dijo la próxima vez–. Debo tener zapatos para ir de compras y mantener mis pies calientes–. Deslizó sus pies en un par de zapatillas que estaban en la puerta.

–¿Qué hay sobre un abrigo? –preguntó Zoro mientras veía que se dirigía otra vez hacia la puerta–Es invierno.

–Los abrigos son buenos en el invierno –dijo ella, yendo a una percha tras la puerta que él asumió era su armario. Se puso encima un abrigo, color café, viejo, que parecía no ser su estilo. –Regresaré pronto.

–Espera.

Ella hizo una pausa para mirarle.

Zoro apretó sus labios mientras cruzaba el cuarto y desabotonaba el abrigo mal abotonado. Enderezándolo, se lo abotonó correctamente.

–Gracias –dijo sonriendo, una sonrisa que le hizo cosas extrañas a su ingle y a su estómago.

Todo lo que Zoro pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza, especialmente cuando lo que realmente quería hacer era levantarla en sus brazos y llevarla a la cama y hacerle el amor por el resto de la tarde.

–Regresaré –dijo, saliendo.

Después de que se fuera, finalmente se permitió sonreír ampliamente. Ella era definitivamente otra cosa.

Algo que le recordaba a un día calido de primavera después de un invierno rudo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien lo tocara de la forma en que ella lo hizo. Un largo tiempo desde que alguien se quedara en sus pensamientos.

–Te gusta.

Él volteó la cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro el espíritu que se movía trémulamente allí.

–Ella es interesante –dijo a Ceara.

Ceara avanzó para detenerse a su lado. Sus mejillas pálidas sostenían un sonrojo etéreo mientras brillaba tenuemente entre este plano de existencia y el siguiente.

Ella debería haber cruzado completamente a su descanso eterno o de renacimiento antes, pero se había rehusado a dejarlo solo.

Y aunque era terriblemente egoísta, Zoro había estado agradecido por su compañía. Especialmente en aquellos días en los que había sido incapaz de permanecer en contacto con sus hermanos Cazadores Oscuros vía tecnología moderna.

En aquel entonces, su aislamiento había sido infernal. Había pasado sus días solo, nunca atreviéndose a dejar que un humano se acercara por miedo a su maldición. Nunca atreviéndose a tener a alguien al alcance por cualquier cosa.

El único alivio que había tenido eran las visitas infrecuentes de su hermana.

Pero cada vez que miraba a Ceara, recordaba dolorosamente qué tan mal le había fallado. Debería haber podido ayudarla el día que ella murió. Si no hubiese sido un tonto, entonces ella podría haber vivido la vida que merecía. Una vida plena, con un marido y niños.

En lugar de eso, ella había sido sacrificada porque había sido un asno estúpido y arrogante.

La primera vez que ella había venido a él después de sus muertes le había destrozado anímicamente. No había habido acusaciones de ella, ningún odio, si bien lo merecía. Ella solo le había mostrado compasión y amor.

–Prometo nunca dejarte solo, mi _brathair_. Y no lo haré. Siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Durante los siglos, su presencia había sido lo único que lo mantenía en la tierra y le permitía seguir adelante. Su amistad y su amor siempre habían significado todo en el mundo para él.

Ceara pasó una mano fraternal sobre la magulladura en su muslo derecho. Él no podía sentirlo como un toque real, pero el gesto le causaba a su piel un hormigueo.

–¿Ya no te molesta?

–No. Estoy bien.

– Sabes que debes ser honesto conmigo, _brathair_.

Él levantó la mano para peinar un mechón de su cabello rubio que caía en la mejilla, sólo para recordar que no la podía tocar. Cerró sus ojos mientras recordaba el pasado.

Su clan la había matado violentamente justamente unos días antes de su decimosexto cumpleaños.

–Ella será nuestro sacrificio a los dioses y ellos nos perdonarán por las transgresiones de nuestro líder...

Zoro apretó sus dientes en contra de la pena y la culpabilidad que crecía dentro de él. Su muerte había sido culpa suya. Él la había matado como si hubiera sido el que sostuviera el cuchillo.

Pero él apartó con fuerza esos pensamientos y encontró el entumecimiento que necesitaba para funcionar.

_Ya no soy humano y no hay un pasado_. La letanía de Acheron corrió por su mente, permitiéndolesuprimir todo.

Solo estaba el ahora y el futuro. Su vida humana quedó lejos atrás de él, era un Dark Hunter cuya

entera existencia era buscar y destruir el mal que cazaba a los humanos que no tenían conocimiento de lo que había en la oscuridad esperando por ellos.

–Mi pierna –a diferencia de su corazón– sólo duele un poco.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Éste no es un lugar seguro para ti. Hay demasiada luz. No me gusta que estés aquí.

–Lo sé. Me iré tan pronto como pueda.

–Muy bien, entonces me retiraré hasta que me necesites.

Ella desapareció y lo dejó solo. Otra vez.

Zoro miró hacia la barra en donde Robin había estado sentada cuando se reunió con ella. Frunció el ceño ante el boceto en el que ella había estado trabajando.

Recogiéndolo, se quedó impresionado por lo bien que había capturado su parecido.

La mujer era una artista brillante. Podía agregar emociones y significado aún en las líneas más simples. Nunca había visto algo como eso.

Desafortunadamente, no lo podía dejar aquí.

Arrancó la página y usó sus poderes para quemarla. Los Cazadores Oscuros tenían prohibido permitir que capturaran sus imágenes en cualquier medio o cualquier forma. Nadie debía poder probar su inmortalidad. Tal prueba sólo conduciría a preguntas y complicaciones que ninguno de ellos quería.

Solo esperaba que ella no lo reprodujese después que se fuera.

Zoro miró alrededor del loft y notó que toda el área estaba llena con arte enmarcado y sin enmarcar. El piso, una mesa larga de dibujo, y tres atriles estaban llenos con proyectos medio terminados.

Cruzando el cuarto, los examinó más de cerca. Perdió la noción del tiempo mientras los examinaba, luego encontró más pinturas apoyadas contra la pared del dormitorio. A Robin le gustaban los colores vívos en su trabajo, y sus brochazos en la tela eran tan ligeros y tiernos como ella misma.

Pero era su alfarería lo que más le fascinó. Las piezas eran una mezcla fogosa de color, y los diseños en ellos estaban lejos de lo moderno. Debía haber estudiado extensamente las culturas griega y celta para reproducir tales copias de forma tan auténtica. Era notable qué tan verdaderas eran para el pasado. Si él no supiera lo suficiente, habría jurado que un Were-Hunter las había traído en el tiempo.

Un golpe sonó en la puerta.

Zoro colocó el tazón que estaba viendo con los otros en el estante junto a la puerta. Dio un paso hacia la puerta y la abrió para ver a Kyrian y Julian parados al otro lado.

Ambos boquearon al verlo virtualmente desnudo en el loft. Zoro cerró de golpe la puerta.

Kyrian se rió a carcajadas. Zoro se encogió de miedo.

–Vamos, Zoro –bromeó Kyrian del otro lado–.¿No quieres tus ropas, tus llaves? Oh espera, ¿qué hay acerca de la dignidad?

Zoro abrió la puerta, agarró a Kyrian por la camisa y lo metió adentro. –Eres un estúpido.

Kyrian se rió aun más fuerte mientras Julian Alexander entraba. Por su expresión, Zoro podía decir que Julian quería reírse también, pero ponía empeño para no hacerlo. Zoro apreció eso. Kyrian, por otro lado, no era tan amable.

–Bonitas rodillas, amigo, pero tendrías que usar un Bush Hog en el pelo de las piernas.

–Cállate. –Zoro agarró el bolso con ropa de la mano de Kyrian y sacó sus pantalones de cuero.

-Julian, quiero agradecerte por ser un adulto y no reírte de mi.

Con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, Julian asintió.

–Habiendo estado en tus zapatos, no puedo hacerlo. Por supuesto en mi defensa aclaro que mi toalla al menos era verde oscura y no rosa.

Lo dos se rieron a carcajadas mientras Zoro gemía. Kyrian dio un golpecito al borde de la toalla.

–¿Qué es esto? ¿Encaje?

–No –dijo Julian–, creo que eso se llama crochet.

Zoro desnudó sus colmillos a los dos.

–Mejor tengan cuidado, humanos, o podría decidir alimentarme de ustedes.

–Uh, mitad humanos –le recordó Julian–. Aliméntate conmigo y te daré dolor de estómago desde el infierno.

Gruñéndoles, Zoro rápidamente intercambió la toalla por sus pantalones.

–Entonces –dijo Kyrian–.¿Te has convertido en Ravyn ahora? ¿Necesito prevenir a Nick de que te despojarás de tu ropa diariamente o qué?

Zoro dio vuelta sus ojos ante la mención del Katagari Dark Hunter. Ravyn era uno de los que cambiaba de forma y a menudo era atrapado desnudo después de la salida del sol.

–No, es cosa de una sola vez, espero. ¿Hablando de Nick, dónde esta él? Traté de llamarlo para esta tarea.

–Está en clases.

–Sí, bien, él todavía esta en la nómina de los Cazadores Oscuros, así que dile que conserve su teléfono encendido.

–¡Oh! –dijo Kyrian–. Poniéndote descontento en tu feroz desnudez.

Zoro lo ignoró mientras se colocaba encima su remera negra.

Robin se detuvo al lado del puesto Tarot de Selena Laurens en Jackson Square. El pelo castaño ondulado de Selena estaba atado hacia atrás con una bufanda estampada de leopardo, y su cuerpo delgado estaba cubierto con un abrigo cuadrillé blanco y negro.

–Hey–la saludó Selena–. Me preguntaba si estabas descompuesta o algo por el estilo ya que no estabas aquí con tu arte.

–Oh no, alguien vino.

Selena arqueó una ceja.

–¿Alguien viejo o alguien nuevo?

–Nuevo.

Selena la miró un poco escéptica.

–Espero que éste sea más agradable que el último tonto con que saliste.

Robin arrugó su nariz mientras recordaba a Greg. Un motero rudo, había sido menos que detestable y la había confundido con su ex-novia Sara. Nada como ser llamada por el nombre equivocado mientras estabas teniendo sexo con alguien.

Sin mencionar, que le había prestado trescientos dólares el día anterior al que ella lo sacara a patadas. Aunque, considerándolo, los trescientos dólares valieron para desembarazarse de él.

–Él parece serlo. –ella palmeó la bolsa con las ropas de Zoro–. Bueno, necesito regresar con él.

–¡Robin! –Selena chasqueó–. Dime que no lo hiciste.

–¿No hice qué?

–Dejarlo en tu loft desatendido.

–Está bien. Él está a salvo.

Selena gimió.

–Mujer, ese generoso corazón tuyo te mete en más problemas. ¿Conoces a ese tipo? Robin respiró profundamente. Estaba tan cansada que todos la sermonearan.

–Te veré más tarde, Madame Selene. –Se volvió deprisa por la calle hacia su coche con Selena quejándose continuamente todo el camino.

¡Uf! ¿Por qué no podían confiar en ella alguna vez? Ella no tenía dos años de edad. Y ser distraída no era igual a ser estúpida. Si su bondad la mataba, entonces ella estaría mejor muerta que vivir una vida fría, sin sentimientos donde echaría de menos todos sus sentimientos y posesiones.

Además, Zoro no era como otros hombres. Ella lo sabía. Parecía tener más corazón que la mayoría de los hombres que había conocido. Era electrizante. Peligroso. Misterioso.

Lo mejor de todo, él la estaba esperando desnudo en su loft. Metiéndose en su coche, se dirigió a su casa.

No le tomó mucho tiempo alcanzar el club de su padre y aproximarse a la parte trasera donde siempre estacionaba. Robin frunció el ceño al ver una inmensa moto Harley Davidson negra estacionada al lado de un Lamborghini negro.

¿Los amigos de Zoro?

Hmm, tal vez Wayne estaba en lo correcto. Tal vez Zoro era un vendedor de drogas. No tan completamente segura de él, salió de su coche y usó la puerta trasera que se abría al club vacío.

Ella se apuró en subir las escaleras de acero y concreto que llevaban a su loft. Empujando la puerta, se congeló al ver a los tres hombres, todos cuyos niveles de testosterona estaban fuera de la escala de Richter. Eran absolutamente devastadores.

Wow, necesitaba su cuaderno de bocetos. Urgente.

Zoro estaba vestido con pantalones de cuero negros y una remera apretada que abrazaba cada hendidura de su mortífera perfección masculina. Estaba parado hablando con los otros dos hombres en su cocina, dos hombres increíblemente bien parecidos. Hombres que estaban vestidos como profesionales y no como moteros desempleados.

¡Qué asombrosamente refrescante!.

–Hola, Robin –la saludó Zoro–. Éstos son mis amigos.

El que era de la altura de Zoro le tendió la mano.

–Kyrian Hunter –dijo en un acento encantador que no era como el de Zoro. Robin sacudió su mano firme y callosa mientras reconocía el nombre.

–Así que tú eres el cuñado de Selena. Habla de ti y Amanda todo el tiempo.

Kyrian era ligeramente más delgado que Zoro, con ojos verdes risueños y una sonrisa fácil. Su cabello rubio era cortado en un estilo muy informal a la moda.

–Debería tener miedo de lo que ella dice acerca de mí. Conociéndola, mejor no digo nada. Robin sonrió.

–Es todo bueno, te lo prometo.

–Este es el Doctor Julian Alexander –dijo Zoro, presentando al otro hombre, que vestía un suéter azul marino y khakis.

–Gusto en conocerte –dijo Julian extendiendo su mano.

Robin respondió del mismo modo. Julian era cinco centímetros mas bajo que los otros dos pero aún así su aura era igual de fuerte y poderosa. Sus ojos eran de un azul primoroso y su pelo del mismo color de Kyrian. Era el más avasallante de los tres pero sus ojos no eran menos amigables.

–¿Doctor? –preguntó ella.

–Enseño los clásicos en Loyola.

–¡Oh!. ¿También conoces a Selena Laurens?

Julian asintió.

–Muy bien. Ella es la mejor amiga de mi esposa.

–¿Grace? –dijo Robin–.¿Estás casado con Grace?

El reconocimiento los golpeó al mismo tiempo.

–¿Eres tú? –le preguntó, rodeándolo para mirarlo desde atrás. Oh sí, ahora lo recordó

–¡Tú eras el Señor Culo Ardiente!

Su cara se tensó por la vergüenza.

–¿Culo Ardiente? –preguntó Zoro–. Tengo que oír esto.

–Oh, sí –agregó Kyrian.

–Debemos irnos –dijo Julian empujando a Kyrian hacia la puerta.

–¡Oh, qué demonios! –dijo Kyrian–. No hasta que oiga esto.

–Lindo verte de nuevo, Robin –dijo Julian, empujando a Kyrian hacia la puerta.

–No te preocupes, Kyrian –llamó Zoro–. Me aseguraré de darte todos los detalles.

Robin dejó la bolsa con ropa en el mostrador mientras la puerta se cerraba de golpe.

–Supongo que no necesitarás esto después de todo.

–Lo siento. –Se apoyó contra el mostrador y la miró–. Entonces, dime como conociste a Julian.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Vendo mis artesanías en Jackson Square y tengo un puesto al lado de Selena. Hace un par de años, ella trajo a este tipo audaz para trabajar con ella vestido con una remera ajustada y pantalones cortos. Julian realmente tenía el pelo largo en ese momento. De cualquier manera, había un gran grupo de mujeres que se habían reunido para mirarlo. Selena pensó que era un desastre, pero hice tanto dinero vendiendo bocetos de él que no me importó.

Zoro frunció el ceño mientras una ola muy peculiar de celos le traspasaba. Y antes de que se pudiera detener a sí mismo, le preguntó

–¿Conservas alguno de esos bocetos?

–Sólo tenía uno, y se lo di a Grace hace aproximadamente un año.

Más aliviado que lo que admitiría, Zoro la miró mientras ella lo miraba. Su mirada siguió la curva de sus labios, la línea de su mandíbula, y le hizo ansiar poseerla, besarle los labios una vez más.

–Sabes, eres realmente guapo cuando sonríes.

–¿Lo soy? –preguntó, sintiendo una extraña satisfacción.

–Sí, lo eres.

Robin tragó mientras se daba cuenta que él ya no tenía ninguna razón para quedarse allí. No es que a ella le importara; ella debía regresar a su trabajo. Y al mismo tiempo no quería que se fuera.

–Supongo que ahora te irás ya que estás todo vestido.

Él miró de reojo la luz del sol.

–Lo siento pero no puedo irme antes que el sol se esconda.

–Oh –Robin trató de ahogar el vértigo dentro de ella.

Él se aclaró la voz.

–Si tienes cosas que hacer...

–Oh no –dijo ella rápidamente, luego hizo una pausa–. Digo, yo... um... sería rudo, muy rudo, dejarte solo aquí. Especialmente cuando no tengo una TV o cualquier otra cosa que puedas hacer. –Ella se relamió los labios–. Entonces, puesto que no puedes salir, que te gustaría hacer por el resto de la tarde?

–¿Honestamente?

–Sí

–Nada me gustaría más que hacer el amor contigo.

Peyote: es una planta de la que se extrae el alucinógeno mescaline

Kiryan: Zoro en "Placeres de la Noche"

Amanda: Robin en "Placeres de la Noche"

Brathair: hermano en gaélico

Bush Hog: es una maquina segadora que se utiliza en el campo para cortar el pasto alto.

Selena:Vivi en "Placeres de la Noche" (creo)

**OMFG! En serio… tengo que usar esas estrategias de:**

"–**. Entonces, puesto que no puedes salir, que te gustaría hacer por el resto de la tarde?**

–**¿Honestamente?**

–**Sí**

–**Nada me gustaría más que hacer el amor contigo."**

**Porque si funcionan, les juro que muero *¬* (mente perver trabajando)**

**XD pero bueno, creo que lo dejare para después, mientras seguire adaptando y vere si encuentro mas Tips como ese ;D**

**CHAITO!**


End file.
